Bella Swan's Brand New Acid Test
by volvosandlambs
Summary: Bella Swan no es femenina: no le gustan las faldas, ni tampoco salir de compras. Por eso, sus dos mejores amigas, Alice y Rosalie, le desafían a enamorar a quién ellas propongan. ¿El problema? Bella no tiene talento en el amor, y la víctima de la apuesta, Edward Cullen... es gay. ¿Podrá Bella con un cambio de look volver hétero al chico de los ojos verdes?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, blá, blá, blá… la historia es mía, blá, blá, blá… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, blá, blá, blá… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

.

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Swan's Brand New Acid Test:**

**(La Prueba de Fuego de Bella Swan).**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo:**

**.**

Isabella Swan es una chica tímida que vive en Forks, Washington.

Sin ser aficionada a la moda o a las fiestas, a diferencia de sus compañeros de instituto, se ha criado de una forma tranquila y, por lo demás, sencilla. Sin embargo, las cosas cambian, para la tranquilidad de Bella, cuando sus dos mejores amigas, Alice y Rosalie, le desafían con una apuesta que pone a prueba la personalidad de Bella: enamorar a quién ellas le propongan.

Por eso, Alice lleva a Bella al salón de belleza donde suele frecuentar para iniciar con el cambio de imagen y, de esa manera, poder después escoger una víctima.

En el lugar conocen a un peculiar joven de diecisiete años que acaba de mudarse al pueblo: Edward Cullen. Él fue contratado a tiempo parcial en aquella peluquería como asistente y, simultáneamente, ha sido matriculado en el Instituto de Forks. Luego de discusiones y debates al respecto, él sería, según lo estipulado por Alice y Rosalie, el chico que Bella debe enamorar.

Pero en el desafío hay dos inconvenientes:

Primero, Bella no tiene talento con los hombres.

Y segundo… Edward es gay.

¿Podrá ella, con un cambio de imagen y las instrucciones de sus amigas, volver heterosexual al Dios del cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes como la esmeralda?

.

.

.

* * *

¡Fic nuevo! ¡Yupi! Quiero agradecerles a todas los 200 reviews de Un Paso en Falso. Significa mucho para mí.

¡Nos vemos el miércoles 21 con el capítulo1!

Mordiscos,

Vale.


	2. 1: La apuesta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bla, bla, bla… la historia es mía, bla, bla, bla… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, bla, bla, bla… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.**

**Disfruten, queridos querubines :D**

**.**

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1:** La apuesta.

.

—Bella, eres tan ñoña —Alice me regañó. Yo tenía un ejemplar del "Símbolo perdido" de Dan Brown en mi regazo. A mi derecha, una taza de café. A la izquierda, un cojín. Y, sobre mí, estaba tapada completamente con una manta de polar.

—Si Charlie y Renée les dejaron entrar para que interrumpan mi lectura diciendo payasadas, entonces voy a patear sus traseros —espeté, poniendo al libro un marcador, para dejarlo a un costado.

—No seas tonta, Bella. Es una fiesta. Es viernes. Se supone que tienes que _divertirte _—Rosalie habló esta vez. Rodé los ojos y ambas atrajeron los _puff* _para sentarse sobre ellos. Comenzaron a hacer sus caras de perrito, lo cual me hizo resoplar y tirarme sobre el sofá de mi cuarto de forma teatral.

—Si no me dejan leer las mataré.

—Ya, Bells. No seas tan boba. Te prometemos que si el ambiente no te gusta, te traemos a casa de inmediato —insistió Rosalie.

—Es la casa de Mike Newton, es obvio que el ambiente va a ser desagradable.

En eso, ciertos especímenes entraron en mi habitación.

— ¡Eh, Bella! —gritó Jacob. Renée me sonrió desde atrás. Hice mi saludo de mano con Jake y me situé bien en el sofá para hacerle espacio. Renée se involucró en nuestra conversación como si nada.

A veces pensaba que esta mujer no tenía nada de madre, parecía mi hermana.

— ¿Qué pasa, Isabella? —preguntó mi mamá. Rayos, era extraño decirle así. Tomé una bocanada de aire para comenzar a hablar y me masajeé las sienes.

—Estas dos señoritas de por aquí…

—Mira, Renée. Lo que pasa es que estamos invitando a Bella a la fiesta de Mike Newton, el ser más popular de la escuela, que nos va a recibir en su casa porque va a hacer una súper-mega-híper fiesta, y Bella se está rehusando a ir —Alice me acusó. Le fulminé con la mirada.

—Ah, sí, Bella, yo también venía a invitarte. —Jake me sonrió—. Me encontré con Mike hace un rato en el estacionamiento de la escuela y me invitó, además de pedirme que le gritara al mundo que fuera.

— ¿Acaso no me conoces, Black? ¿O te hago un dibujo? —Tomé el libro y se lo enseñé, indicando con el dedo índice la portada. —Esto, es un libro. Al que se toma, se abre y se observan las letritas para captar el contenido y así seguir la idea central de un texto. Y prefiero esto a un grupo de adolescentes descerebrados —espeté hablándole como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

—Renée, ¿Bella anda con su periodo? —preguntó Jacob. Las otras tres señoritas se partieron de la risa, por lo que tomé el brazo de Jacob y le di un manotazo. Se quejó audiblemente como una niñita.

—Bella —Renée inició. Con dagas en los ojos obligué a la tropa de tarados que cerraran la boca—. Ve un rato con los chicos, diviértete. Si no te gusta lo que ves allá, Jacob te traerá de vuelta a casa.

Miré a mi costado y Jake me estaba sonriendo. Miré hacia el frente y Renée me estaba sonriendo. Observé sobre su hombro y las chicas me estaban sonriendo… de una forma insana.

—Bien, bien, bien —refunfuñé. Me puse de pie alejándome del circo y con la mirada cansada, me dejé llevar.

Alice y Rosalie fueron de inmediato a revisar mi clóset, pero las detuve en seco.

—YO voy a escoger qué uso. No confío lo suficiente en ustedes como para ser utilizada como conejillo de indias.

—Eh, chicos, antes de que me retire… —Renée se acercó a la puerta y se apoyó en el umbral de esta—. ¿En esa fiesta no habrá drogas, o sí?

.

.

.

No sabía cómo permití esto. Iba sentada en la camioneta de Jake, en el copiloto. Las chicas venían detrás de nosotros, en el descapotable de Rosalie. ¿Cómo con diecisiete años Rosalie podía tener un auto tan jodidamente lujoso?

Y bien, ahí estaba. Firmando el contrato que me encaminaba hacia mi propia destrucción.

Todos vivíamos en Forks, Washington. Un pueblo para nada grande que de vez en cuando mostraba señales de progreso, como por ejemplo, construir un simple supermercado.

Era un lugar mágico para mí. Siempre me había gustado vivir acá… y creo que era porque estaba aquí desde que era un feto. Literalmente.

Ahora, estábamos en tercero. Y, bueno, como toda escuela también en la secundaria de Forks, había jerarquización.

Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley eran la típica pareja popular que hacía las fiestas ostentosas y en cada baile de primavera, o en los bailes _Sadie Hawkings**_, eran escogidos como el rey y la reina. Ahí encajaban una tropa de descerebrados más, de los cuales ni siquiera me había tomado el trabajo de aprenderme los nombres porque no era importante en absoluto.

Estaban los deportistas —en los cuales Mike Newton y Jessica estaban incluidos, al ser capitanes del equipo de fútbol y porristas respectivamente—, donde había muchas personas de todo tipo. No siempre populares, pero sí aceptadas socialmente y sin ningún problema. Como por ejemplo, Jacob. Que era amigo de todos y, a la vez, de nadie. La única excepción éramos Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Seth, y yo. Los siete nos conocíamos desde pequeños y éramos como uña y mugre. A este grupito de los deportistas también pertenecían Emmett, Jasper y Seth, hermano de Jacob.

Existía el típico grupo de los cerebritos, y no me detendría en una explicación demasiado larga porque era obvio lo que hacían aquí.

Y finalmente estábamos los del montón. Y con estábamos, me refiero a el resto de la escuela y yo. Alice y Rosalie no se podían considerar del montón, pues al ser las novias de Emmett y Jasper, dos estrellas del equipo de fútbol, era como obvio que no pasaban desapercibidas.

En la secundaria de Forks nunca se habían tenido problemas de bullying, por lo que nadie era aislado o algo por el estilo, así que no era como que los chicos al ser mis amigos cometieran un suicidio social. Bien por ellos.

Soy hija del jefe de policía y de una diseñadora de interiores. Siempre habíamos vivido bien, con comodidades. Y, gracias al cielo, no tenía hermanos. Creo que con mis amigos ya era suficiente estrés…

Y, bueno, para completar con mi súper introducción, me gustaba estar sola como el dedo pulgar, solía leer bastante, me alimentaba como si no hubiera mañana —y gracias al cielo que era de contextura delgada—, detestaba las fiestas, por lo que no sabía qué rayos hacía aquí… Ah, sí: era bajita y detestaba las matemáticas.

Fin.

—Bella, vamos. —Jake me ayudó a bajar del auto, le pusimos la alarma, y nos reunimos con Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie en la entrada de la casa de Mike, que prácticamente lucía como una mansión. En ese momento se veían luces de colores adentro y había un ruido tremendo. Podía sentir el olor a alcohol en el aire.

—Los mataré. —Gemí, observando la casa con espanto.

—Eh, Bella —Jasper y Emmett saludaron. Les di un abrazo a los dos… y luego un tirón en la oreja.

— ¿No pueden controlar a sus novias?

—UUUUUUH —gritó Emmett—. Bellita está que arde.

—Oh, cállate.

—Bella, no luces nada ardiente vestida de camiseta y zapatillas. —Alice hizo una mueca.

—Era mi condición para venir: lo tomas o lo dejas.

—Eh, Jake —Jasper interrumpió—, ¿y Seth?

—Es una fiesta para los de tercero, Seth está apenas en primero. No creas que iba a invitar a mi hermano a que perdiera su inocencia, ¿o no?

—Si no me llevan adentro le digo a Jake que me lleve a casa —dije poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra.

—Bellita, estás que ardes… literalmente —Emmett se burló. Antes de que pudiera reclamar, cinco pares de brazos me estaban arrastrando a la casa del horror.

.

.

.

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard__  
__When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard__  
__Sippin sizzurp in my ride, __  
__like Three 6__  
__Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
__Like a G6, Like a G6__  
__Now now now now now now I'm feelin' so fly__  
__like a G6_

La música retumbaba en mis oídos. Lo peor era que estaba sola, sentada en el borde de la piscina como una indigente.

Gracias a Dios estaba de espaldas a la casa, porque no estaba segura si quería ver qué demonios estaban haciendo los demás a mis espaldas.

—Moriré, oh Dios, sácame de aquí. —Gemí como un bebé mientras me recostaba en el suelo de concreto. A mi derecha podía ver las luces de la piscina iluminando levemente el agua, que lucía de un color entre turquesa y, más o menos, celeste.

¿Quién demonios tenía una piscina en Forks, Washington?

Idiotas.

—No hice nada para merecer esto —lloriqueé al borde de la frustración, cerrando mis ojos.

_Hell Yeaa__  
__Drink it up, drink-drink it up,__  
__When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk__  
__They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk__  
__When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk__-unk-unk_

— ¿Ves, cariño? No estás tan ebria. Mírala a ella, siempre hay alguien peor que tú. Deberíamos orar por su pobre resaca.

Sentí dos pares de ojos observarme y noté a una chica abrazada de un tipo. Diablos, lucía como si en cualquier momento fuera a vomitar sobre mí. Segundos después, observé a la pareja alejarse de mí entre el estrépito del lugar.

— ¡Estoy sobria, ciego! —le grité de vuelta pero, obviamente, no me escuchó.

Me senté correctamente y miré en todas direcciones: Jake no se veía por ningún lugar, traidor. Hice lo posible por ubicar siquiera a Jasper o Emmett, pero no veía nada. Debía de parecerme a _Bambi_ buscando a su mamá.

Tomé el móvil —alias Timmy— para llamarlos por enésima vez, pero no encontré nada. Ya estaba harta de buscarlos, ahora esperaba que pudieran encontrarme a mí. El problema era que no pensaba que estuvieran extrañándome demasiado…

En eso, oí un estrépito enorme. Superó la melodía ridícula que había de fondo, por lo que atiné a darme vuelta. Una bola humana se acercaba a mí a toda velocidad… corrían en dirección a la piscina. La mayoría usaba shorts o algo ligero. Iban… iban a saltar al agua. Y yo estaba entremedio.

— ¡Mierda! —chillé llena de pánico. Mi… mi celular. No podía dejarme caer con él.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y corrí lejos de la zona de peligro, pero ya se veían muy cerca. Como era obvio que iban a empujarme lo primero que hice fue lanzar a Timmy lejos de la muchedumbre. Cayó entremedio de un arbusto, nadie pareció notarlo.

En cinco segundos un grandulón adicto a los esteroides, según mis cálculos visuales, me tomó por la zona en la que flectaban mis rodillas y por la espalda. Me agarré de su cuello como pude, pero de todas formas salí volando directo al agua.

—¡Fiesta en la piscina!

_Blame it on the vodka__  
__Blame it on the henny__  
__Blame it on the blue top__  
__Got you feeling dizzy__  
__Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol_

— ¡Mátenme! —Seguí lloriqueando mientras trataba de nadar hacia la orilla. A mi alrededor estaba lleno de gente besándose de una forma no muy apropiada como para ser pública. Dios… encima el agua estaba jodidamente helada.

Una vez que encontré una escalerilla por la cual subir, resbalé asquerosamente y me hundí hasta el fondo de la piscina. Intentando subir a flote, me afirmé con cuidado y salí de aquel infierno, en busca de mi teléfono.

Localicé el arbusto y corrí hacia él, con las zapatillas chorreando agua y mi cabello convertido en sopa.

— ¡Timmy! —Metí el brazo hasta el fondo del arbusto y tomé a mi pobre bebé entre mis manos.

Traté de llamar a Jacob, pero seguía sin contestar.

Cabreada, sostuve a mi bebé entre mis manos y corrí por mi bolso.

— ¡Jacob Black! —grité dentro de la casa. Estaba dejando todo mojado a mis espaldas, pero, después de todo, yo no iba a limpiar. Seguí buscando como pude, pero no encontré nada. La gente seguía bailando y, naturalmente, nadie me hizo caso.

Cuando divisé a Alice y Rosalie, corrí hacia ellas a la velocidad de flash, pero no alcancé a _tackearlas*** _porque Emmett me alcanzó a atrapar.

—Eh, Bellita. ¡Oh, demonios! ¿Estás…?

—Un imbécil me tiró a la piscina —expliqué—. Me voy.

—Bella, te buscamos toda la noche. ¿Dónde estabas metida? —Alice preguntó.

—No lo sé. Digamos que los perdí de vista en cuanto ustedes comenzaron a besuquearse —sugerí irónicamente. Estaba tan molesta que ya ni siquiera tenía ganas que me llevaran a casa. De todas formas, tampoco estaba tan lejos de mi hogar. Quería caminar un minuto y tener paz mental.

—Oh, Bella. ¿Y no viste a nadie a quién echarle el ojo? —Jasper se carcajeó.

—Ja. Ja. Muy cómico. No. No me he acercado a ningún tipo, no he coqueteado con nadie y digamos que la mayor parte de acción que tuve, fue cuando un gorila me lanzó a la piscina. —Los chicos se comenzaron a reír. Estrujé mi pelo en plena alfombra y me lo acomodé cayendo por la espalda.

—Me largo —susurré.

—Pero, Bells. ¿Y Jacob?

—Está esperándome afuera —mentí. Como nadie estaba prestándome atención y todos miraban hacia la piscina, no se dieron cuenta de mi mentira. ¡Yupi!—. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

—Adiós, Bells —se despidieron al unísono.

—Ahora no me siento muy bien, pero tengan por seguro que el lunes voy a matarlos a todos.

Y dicho esto, salí corriendo por la puerta de entrada.

.

.

.

Pues, bien, esa era la historia de cómo llegué a las cuatro de la mañana a mi casa, luego de una fiesta.

Caminé por la noche unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar. Choqué con bastantes cosas en el camino a mi cuarto una vez que ingresé a mi casa por la puerta delantera y, aparentemente, no había despertado a mis padres o ellos hicieron caso omiso de mi tan tardía aparición.

Al llegar, me quedé dormida de inmediato y desperté para la hora del almuerzo. Renée había ordenado pizza, porque no tenía "_el cerebro lo suficientemente despierto como para cocinar_".

Ahí fue terrible, porque mientras almorzábamos en el comedor, comenzaron a bombardearme con preguntas.

— ¿Bella, no había drogas ahí, o sí?

— ¿Estaban todos los chicos guapos?

— ¿Nadie se sobrepasó con mi hija, verdad?

— ¡Mi pequeña Bella está creciendo!

Entonces, me fui por el camino fácil:

—Lo que se hace en la casa de Mike, se queda en la casa de Mike.

Me miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—Su hija no consumió alcohol, drogas, ni tampoco participó de actos ilícitos. Tampoco tiene un novio con el cual hacer cochinadas así que, por favor, no me hagan más preguntas. —Rogué con la mirada.

De pronto, oímos el timbre.

—Yo voy —dije con resignación.

— ¡BELLAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alice y Rosalie entraron de golpe. Saludaron a mis padres, nos disculpamos y subimos a mi habitación.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que te viniste sola? —Alice chilló.

—Jacob quería matarnos —corroboró Rosalie.

—A ver, a ver. Él fue el idiota que se fue y me dejó sola. No es mi culpa. Además comprenderás que ya estaba muy cabreada como para querer la compañía de ustedes.

Ellas se miraron y luego sus ojos se enfocaron en mí.

—Es que Bella, perdón que no te gustara la fiesta. Pero pensamos que podrías haber encontrado a alguien con quién charlar…

—Sí… Además siempre estás muy sola. Todos los que te conocen saben eso. Todos saben que nunca has tenido un novio o algo, entonces… Bueno, tú tampoco pones mucho de tu parte como para encontrar a alguien.

Ofendida me puse de pie y me alejé de esos dos seres que se hacen llamar "_amigas"._

—No es que lo necesite. ¡Simplemente no quiero un novio! ¡No me hace falta! Y si alguien tiene que llegar a mi vida, pues entonces llegará…

—Bella, es que de verdad creemos que deberías conocer a alguien y…

— ¡No quiero que me ayuden! Además, si quisiera conquistar a alguien, pues… pues entonces lo hago y ya.

En ese momento quise abofetearme por lo que estaba diciendo. Era verdad que no me sentía necesitada, pero ¿enamorar a quien yo quiera?

Era Bella Swan… teníamos que ser realistas con eso.

Alice frunció los labios y Rosalie me guiñó un ojo.

—Pues, bien, Bellita —Alice susurró con una voz pícara que de inmediato me advirtió que algo feo se avecinaba—. Entonces, si dices que puedes enamorar a cualquiera, hagámoslo. Con Rose te hacemos un cambio de imagen y te convertimos así en nuestra nueva rompe-corazones. Si no necesitas a nadie, entonces no tienes por qué enamorarte. Sólo tenemos que enseñarte a _ti_ a enamorar.

Rosalie asentía con la cabeza de una forma efervescente.

—Bien —admití—, no es como que pueda llegar y hacerlo. Yo… yo no soy así, chicas. Y no sé si quiero.

—Bells… —Rosalie me miró a los ojos—. Alice y yo podemos enseñarte. Sólo ablándate un poco. Andas… un poco peleadora este fin de semana.

—Bueno, es que, eh… es verdad que sí ando con el periodo —gemí.

Las chicas se rieron a carcajadas mientras yo seguí esperando con mi ceño fruncido.

—Pues bien —interrumpió Alice—, ordenemos esto. Nosotras te desafiamos a enamorar a quién nosotras te propongamos. Sin rechistar. Tendrás que seguir nuestros consejos y te haremos un ligero cambio de imagen. Si lo logras, con Rosalie nunca más te fastidiaremos con respecto a las fiestas y esas payasadas.

— ¿Y si no lo logro? —pregunté dudosa.

—Tendrás que acompañarnos a todas las fiestas que hayan en dos meses y medio. Te vestiremos como muñeca y serás nuestra súper aprendiz, hasta que aprendas algo de la materia. —Rosalie me guiñó el ojo.

Entonces, sopesé mis opciones: ¿cuántas eran las probabilidades a mi favor?

Definitivamente, no muchas. Aún así, probaríamos: ¿qué tan lejos era capaz de llegar Bella Swan?

Alcé la vista hacia ellas y estiré mi mano derecha para estrecharla con la de Alice y, acto seguido, con la de Rosalie.

—Hecho.

.

.

Puff: tipo de bolsa rellena de bolitas que sirve como asiento. e_e

Baile Sadie Hawkings: es el tipo de baile donde las chicas invitan a los chicos, al contrario de lo usual.

Tacklear: término utilizado en el fútbol americano cuando se corre hacia el contrincante y se le empuja. Generalmente se cae al suelo.

* * *

¡Ese sería el primer capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, sé que deben de estar preguntándose por este Edward tan particular. Ya lo verán aparecer...

¡Muchas gracias por los follows, los favoritos y sus reviews que me teclearon con tanto cariño! Nos leemos el miércoles siguiente...

Por cierto, también estoy en un concurso de OneShot, así que si se pasan por mi perfil y le dan un vistazo a "Querida Bella", lo agradecería :-)

¡Mordiscos!

Vale


	3. 2: ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bla, bla, bla… la historia es mía, bla, bla, bla… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, bla, bla, bla… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

.

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Swan's Brand New Acid Test.**

**(La prueba de fuego de Bella Swan).**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?**

**.**

Estaba asustada.

No, estaba horrorizada.

Se suponía que en ese minuto teníamos que juntarnos Alice, Rosalie y yo, para así salir a dar "el giro que necesitaba mi vida". Lo cual, seguía pareciéndome una total y completa idiotez.

Sin embargo, si ganaba la apuesta, iba a poder librarme de la sociedad, podría sacármela de mis hombros de una vez por todas. Eso sonaba bastante apetecible, lo suficiente como para arriesgarme de esa forma.

Así que, íbamos ahora a introducirme de lleno en clases ridículas sobre feminidad o algo por el estilo.

— ¡Bells! —gritó Alice, lanzándose a mis brazos. Claramente, no iba a corresponderle. Era apenas domingo, habíamos acordado la apuesta ayer. No era como que iba a sentirme cómoda con mi suicidio social de un día para otro. No señor.

Pero, iba a comportarme. Iba a hacer las cosas bien, iba a ganar esa apuesta e iba a convencer a los demás sobre cuánto se equivocaban acerca de mí.

—Están en mi cuarto y no tocaron la puerta para entrar —saludé, con el sarcasmo brotando por mis poros.

—Ay, Bells —se quejó Rosalie. Se dirigió a mi armario, tomó mi bolso, y me lo entregó—, vamos a divertirnos, ¿sí?

— ¡No quiero divertirme! ¡Esto no es divertido, para nada! —Lloriqueé.

— ¿Alguien está arrepintiéndose? —Alice quería provocarme. Refunfuñé, quitándole el bolso a Rosalie.

—Lárguense de mi cuarto. Tenemos cosas ridículas de mujeres por hacer —reclamé.

Oí esos chillidos familiares de emoción, que me advertían severamente en lo que me estaba metiendo.

Renée nos detuvo en la puerta de entrada, una vez que habíamos bajado.

—Isabella Marie Swan —me llamó. Me acerqué a ella con paso tembloroso, esperando que no supiera lo que iba a hacer. De todas formas, era estúpido. Se enteraría de todo al verme volver a casa por la tarde. Eran las diez de la mañana, no tenía idea lo que estas chicas podían hacer en diez horas—. ¡Mucha suerte, pequeñas! ¡Ah! ¡Por fin voy a poder comentar sobre tonos de sombra para los ojos con ella! Muchas gracias, chicas —dijo de corazón.

Decía _muchas_.

Palidecí, dándome vuelta hacia mis delatoras.

— ¡¿Qué ustedes qué?! ¡¿Le dijeron a Renée?! —chillé con voz de soprano que, súbitamente, había hecho presencia en mis cuerdas vocales.

—Bella, Renée está de acuerdo —insistió Rosalie—, cree que es tiempo de que salgas a encontrar al _verdadero amor_. Además… ella auspició el embellecimiento y la peluquería.

—No, no, no. ¡Aquí nadie va a gastar dinero! ¡Esto es ridículo! Esto se cancela, me voy a mi cuarto —reclamé, al borde de la histeria.

—Belli-Bells, déjate consentir. —Renée me besó la mejilla, sonoramente, mientras me abrazaba por la espalda. Las ninfas diabólicas que estaban frente a mí se reían con ganas—. Eres una hija hermosa, así que te lo mereces. Ahora vete antes de que te arrepientas. —Nos echó a la calle, obligándonos a subirnos al convertible de Rosalie.

—Créeme que ya estaba arrepentida antes de que esto empezara —alcancé a decirle antes de que me cerrara la puerta en la cara.

.

.

.

Sentí que mis extremidades iban a ser arrancadas brutalmente de mi cuerpo. Alice me llevaba por la izquierda, guiándome al área de zapatería. Rosalie, por el otro, quería llevarme a ver una blusa azul que según ella "combinaría con mi piel_ blancuchenta_".

Fui primero con Rosalie porque era, francamente, la parte más llevadera. Primero podríamos revisar prendas de vestir, luego irnos a las zapaterías y, finalmente, iríamos a la peluquería, la parte que más me aterraba.

Estas dos creían que iban a poder manipularme fácilmente, diciéndome qué usar, cómo hacer y dónde hacerlo. Pero no pretendía dejarme llevar tan fácil.

—Ten, Bells. Esta es una bonita —dijo Rosalie. Me tendió una blusa con un escote pronunciado que parecía sacado de un café con piernas. Le miré con horror, devolviéndosela.

—Primero que todo, van a tener que aceptar mis condiciones —hablé con naturalidad—. Uno: nada de ropa vulgar. Todo lo que ustedes me ofrezcan tendrá que ser aprobado por mí. Dos: no voy…

—Bella, si fuera así no aprobarías nada —interrumpió Alice.

Le fulminé con la mirada, continuando con mi lista:

—No voy a usar tacos, así que vayan pensando en otra forma de hacerme lucir encantadora. —Alice y Rosalie gimieron notoriamente, me reí para mis adentros—. Y tres: ustedes van a traerme sus propuestas de ropa en quince minutos. Yo voy a ir por algo que sea de mi agrado, así que nos juntamos en el probador.

Se encogieron de hombros y partieron a cumplir con el cometido.

Preocupada por no saber qué esperar de las pequeñas demonios, traté de ir en busca de alguna prenda que llamara mi atención.

Me paseé por toda la tienda, pero me salté la parte de los jeans, porque no tenía ganas de fijarme en eso. Las chicas sabrían qué hacer con aquello.

Por lo tanto, me fui a la zona de camisetas, blusas y camisas.

Para cuando dieron los quince minutos, tenía cinco prendas entre mis manos.

Las chicas llegaron entusiastas, pero el corazón me subió al cuello cuando vi que ambas tenían la mitad de la tienda con ellas. Gemí audiblemente, mientras entrábamos al probador.

Dentro de este, al centro, había un par de sofás y revistas de moda. Alrededor de esta salita, estaba lleno de puertas que daban cada una a un probador diferente.

Las chicas se sentaron cada una en un sofá y depositaron la ropa que tenían para mí al lado de ellas. La mujer que vigilaba el probador se nos unió muy entusiasmada cuando mis amigas le hablaron de que estaban haciéndome un cambio de look.

En ese momento, supe que me esperaba un largo día por delante.

Rosalie me pasó dos jeans ajustados, a los que miré con desagrado desde el primer momento en el que mis ojos los captaron en el radar. Aún así, entré a regañadientes al probador, con la mejor de las expresiones de odio de todos los tiempos.

Luego de un momento, salí.

— ¡Mírala, por Dios! Se ve estupenda.

—No puedo creer que haya perdido el tiempo con esos pantalones llenos de bolsillos todo este tiempo —acotó Alice.

Entré nuevamente al probador con más y más prendas propuestas por ellas, hasta que finalmente me tocó el turno de exhibir lo que había visto yo.

—Me gustó esta camiseta —susurré saliendo por la puerta, luciendo una gris con diseños tribales.

— ¡Bella! Eso es igual a todo lo que tienes —habló Rosalie con desaprobación, rodé los ojos exasperada—. La idea era buscar algo que te haga ver más femenina…

—Y estilizada —corroboró Alice—. ¿Podrías mostrarnos qué otra cosa has escogido?

—Me gustó esto de aquí —indiqué dos camisetas más, una camisa a cuadros negra con blanco y una blusa verde.

— ¡Esa de ahí! ¡La blusa! —Rosalie me la quitó de las manos, analizando mi elección—. Creo que esto es lo único que apruebo. ¿Camisetas grises, Bella? ¿Estás bromeando? Son iguales a las que tienes. Lo mismo con la camisa. Me atrevería a decir que es una versión más holgada de la que usaste el jueves para ir a clases.

— ¡Ustedes dos son unas…! —refunfuñé una vez que entré nuevamente al probador para ponerme la ropa que usaba hace un rato.

Cuando salí del probador, la vendedora, de quien ya ni recordaba el nombre, Alice, y Rosalie, estaban discutiendo sobre qué hacerme usar.

—Bien, Bells. Hasta ahora hemos decidido que te llevas esto —dijo Alice, tomando diversas prendas que estaban apartadas—: Tres camisetas que puedes usar como básicos, cinco jeans, cuatro blusas o camisas, tres sweaters, dos polerones y todo este montón de cosas que me da flojera mencionar. —Indicó un montón considerable de ropa.

Luego de veinte minutos de discusión agotadora, llegamos a un consenso.

Si bien gran parte de la ropa no era muy mi estilo, tenía que admitir que al menos no era ropa fea. Tarde o temprano me acostumbraría, o eso creía.

Cuando fue el momento de ir a pagar, traté de irme lejos, porque no quería ni saber cuánto costaría la gracia.

Finalmente, llenas de bolsas, fuimos a la zona de custodia para dejar todo. Cuando estuvimos libres de nuevo, me llevaron a la zona de zapatería, como si el nivel de tortura fuera en aumento.

—Nada de tacos —les recordé cuando me senté a esperar que me llevaran sugerencias. Si no sabía mucho de ropa, no había forma de que me entendiera con los zapatos.

Luego de un minuto Alice y Rosalie llegaron con propuestas que, para mi sorpresa, no eran tan terribles.

—Podrían gustarte las _flats_ —dijo Alice con entusiasmo, enseñándome muchos pares de zapatos monocromáticos y sin diseños, los cuales no tenían nada de plataforma.

—Um, lucen bien —aprobé, calzándomelas. La verdad era que eran bastante lindas—. Pero, ¿y la lluvia?

—Oh, Bella. No creas que vas a usarlas por el resto del año, ¿o sí? —Rosalie intervino—. Creo que deberíamos comprar dos pares de esas y muchas botas, más bien como de estilo militar… Creo que esas son perfectas para Bella.

—Opino igual. —Rió Alice.

Luego de otro largo rato de posar y hacerme la linda, además de caminar con los zapatos que me proponían, nos decidimos por tres pares de botas y _flats_.

Mi estómago rugió con fuerza una vez que dejamos todo en custodia, lo que nos recordó que eran las cinco de la tarde y tenía hambre.

El lugar de almuerzo lo propuse yo, en una sandwichería. Rosalie y Alice se miraron incómodas, porque insistían en que siempre quedaban todas chorreadas con las hamburguesas. Sin embargo, a mí no me importó y partí a pedirme una hamburguesa extra grande y con mucha, mucha cebolla.

— ¡Esto está tan rico! —Gemí, lamiendo el kétchup que caía por mi dedo índice.

Alice y Rosalie me miraban espantadas, aunque pretendí no hacerles caso.

— ¡Si no se lo comen tendré que entrar en acción! —bromeé.

Las chicas trataron de ingerir las hamburguesas sin chorrearse, sin embargo fue una tarea totalmente fallida cuando la mayonesa y el kétchup comenzaron a escurrir directo a las faldas de ambas. ¿Cómo era que no sabían comerse una hamburguesa?

A pesar de la antigua tortura en los probadores, me sentía de muy buen humor, porque una Bella con mucha comidita en el estómago, era una Bella muy, muy feliz.

Quince minutos después, estaba aburrida en el baño, mientras las chicas trataban de sacarse las manchas, para luego secarse las prendas con el secador de mano.

Cuando estuvimos listas con eso, fuimos por nuestras cosas a custodia. ¿Mencioné que ellas también aprovecharon la ocasión para llevar sus ahorros y así gastarlos todos? Pues bien.

Metimos de alguna forma la tropa de prendas al maletero y partimos a la peluquería, la parte final de la tortura.

—Bien, Bells. —Alice miró la hora, eran las seis y media de la tarde—. Creo que ahora va la parte final de todo esto. ¡Ah, y vamos a hacernos un masaje capilar con keratina! Eso va a ser tan relajante.

— ¿Un masaje con kera qué? —dije confundida. Alice iba a abrir la boca para explicarme pero le interrumpí de inmediato—: mejor ni me digas, eso fue una pregunta retórica.

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento del lugar.

Ambas me empujaron adentro, por lo que miré confundida a todos lados, sin estar muy segura si de verdad quería cumplir con la fase final del cometido.

Una señora de aspecto muy amable nos saludó dentro:

— ¡Bienvenidas, chicas! A nuestra _Beauty Shack_. Mi nombre es Carmen. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? ¿Tienen reservación? —Ella esperó un momento, pero luego se lanzó a los brazos de Alice para darle un cálido abrazo—. ¡Allie! Hace tiempo no te veíamos por aquí. Eh… Rosalie, ¿cómo estás, cariño?

—Ah, sí. ¡Estamos haciéndole un cambio de look a nuestra amiga Bella! —explicaron las dos, presentándome con un gesto de la mano. Yo me limité a asentir y a hacer una seña con la mano.

—Bienvenida, Bella. Ya verás que no es tan aterrador. —Nos reímos juntas, alivianando la tensión que sentía en ese momento.

—Bella, ella es Carmen Denali. Estás en buenas manos —me animó Alice.

—Esto es como un negocio familiar. Trabajo yo, mi esposo, un par de amigas y mis hijas: Irina, Tanya y Kate. Ellas ayudan aquí a tiempo parcial, para luego seguir con sus vidas, probablemente en la universidad —explicó Carmen. A simple vista noté que podía confiar en ella, lo cual me infundió un poco más de confianza.

—Sí, ellas están en nuestro instituto —susurré muy, muy bajito. Carmen asintió—. Comparto unas cuantas clases con ellas, pero no sabía que su familia trabajaba aquí. —Observé los detalles del salón de belleza. Estaba rodeado de cremas para peinar, tijeras y muy buena iluminación. Si no fuera una peluquería, lo vería como un lugar acogedor. Lástima que ese no fuera el caso.

—Ven, Bella —me llamó Carmen—. Ahora vamos a llevarlas por el masaje capilar. Las tijeras pueden esperar.

Caminé pacientemente, a la par con Carmen y las otras dos engendras.

—Bella tiene un rostro muy bonito, pero no lo luce —dijo Alice. Rodé lo ojos exasperada, ya que era la decimocuarta vez que oía eso en el día—. No se maquilla, podría resaltar un montón sus facciones.

—Concuerdo con eso —comentó Carmen, dedicándome una sonrisa—, pero para eso estamos aquí.

Quería que me tragara la tierra.

—Tranquila, Bells —me animó Rosalie—. Esto es para mejor.

No respondí, porque cuando iba a hacerlo, Carmen deslizó una puerta corrediza semi-transparente, donde había tres personas.

De fondo sonaba alguna canción como de pasarela, acorde a los seres que estaban vestidos tan a la moda frente de mí.

Había dos chicas rubias, esculturales, altas, delgadas… Eran como primas de Rosalie o algo por el estilo, era tanto el parecido que me daba miedo. También había un chico de cabello un poco cobrizo, conversaban animadamente, dándonos la espalda. El chico usaba unos pantalones ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tan buen gusto siendo hombre?

_Posiblemente gay._

Aterrada, seguí recorriendo el recinto.

Estaba lleno de cremas para el cabello, peinetas, secadores de cabello, alisadores… Era como el emporio de la Barbie.

Entonces, los desconocidos se voltearon. Nos saludaron de beso en la mejilla. Las chicas entre sí se abrazaron y saludaron de beso en la mejilla, me petrifiqué en mi sitio. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

—Ella es Bella —me presentó Alice a la rubia de risos fresas. Saludó con la mano, amistosamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de su amabilidad, no pude evitar tener un presentimiento, como si ella tuviera segundas intenciones.

—Soy Tanya —habló la chica. Con un ademán indicó a la chica que estaba a un lado, que lucía mucho más auténtica y dulce—, ella es mi hermana, Kate.

—Mucho gusto —saludé, sonrojándome.

—Ah, Alice. Creo que no conocían a Edward. Él es mi sobrino. Él y su familia vinieron a vivir aquí. —Indicó Carmen al chico. Él tenía los ojos verdes, un verde esmeralda muy profundo. Saludó con la mano y murmuró algo muy despacio. Seguramente era muy tímido.

Una vez que finalizaron las presentaciones, Tanya se fue con Rosalie, Kate se llevó a Alice, y me quedé con Carmen y Edward.

—Vamos a partir con los masajes, así que las chicas van a trabajar con Alice y Rosalie, y tú puedes ir con Edward. —Carmen se despidió con la mano y despareció por donde vino.

¿Así que el chico trabajaba aquí? Oh Dios mío.

—Mucho gusto, Bella. —Edward me ofreció la mano y naturalmente la tomé. Luego de haberlas estrechado, me guió al lavabo. Al lado mío estaban las chicas recostándose, listas para ser atendidas. Hablaban animadamente sobre temas misceláneos, pero entre Edward y yo había un poco de silencio.

Los dos éramos igual de comunicativos.

—Así que, Bella —saludó de nuevo. Indicó que me sentara para recibir lo-que-sea-que-fuera-a-hacerme—. Cuéntame de ti. —Me dedicó una linda sonrisa torcida. Cuando me recosté y comenzó a masajearme las sienes, suspiré audiblemente. Oh mi Dios, estaba bien bueno.

Bien, era momento de empezar a aplicar los encantos que no tenía.

—Eh… estudio en la secundaria de Forks con Alice y Rosalie. También me he topado en un par de clases con tus p-primas. Ah.

—Oh, eso es bueno. Voy a tener al menos unas cuantas conocidas cuando entre a clases. —Podía sentir la sonrisa en su voz.

— ¿Vas a entrar a nuestro instituto? ¿En q-qué año?

¡Tenía que dejar de tartamudear!

—Tercero.

Asentí. Esto iba a ser interesante. Cerré mis ojos cuando las yemas de sus dedos frotaron el shampoo en la zona lateral de mi cabeza.

—Ah, qué bueno. Las chicas van a poder guiarte bien. Son bien populares, así que al menos vas a poder encontrar a una chica linda con quién salir.

—Oh, esto, eh… —dudó un minuto, luego siguió con su trabajo. Esperé mientras decidía si volver a hablar—. Es que… es que soy gay, Bella.

Hice una pausa mientras los dedos de Edward seguían masajeando mi cuero cabelludo. Luego de unos segundos, mi mente comenzó a despotricar:

_¿¡Gay!?_

Por esto era que me resigné amorosamente, esta vida era una completa y soberana estafa.

¿¡Veo a alguien guapo que por fin encuentro guapo y resulta ser gay!?

¿Qué clase de brujería era esta?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bella es muy penosa XDDDD Eso es algo que me pasaría a mí jkshdkjsad

**¡Quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes por sus alertas y sus comentarios llenos de cariño!** Me alegra mucho que estén aquí, así que alístense para esta historia que estoy segura que les va a sacar muchas carcajadas :) Soy una comediante frustrada xd

¡Nos leemos el próximo miércoles! ^^

Mordiscos

-Vale


	4. 3: Veredicto

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bla, bla, bla… la historia es mía, bla, bla, bla… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, bla, bla, bla… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

.

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Veredicto**

**.**

Creí que odiaba mi vida hasta que Edward me masajeó el cuero cabelludo. La música de spa, que llenaba el ambiente, solamente ayudaba más a mi vulnerable condición. Si alguien en este momento me pidiera las llaves de la camioneta para ir a practicar deportes extremos, la prestaría con el depósito de gasolina lleno.

Sin embargo, a medida que él hablaba un poco más y me contaba sobre su vida, —una hermana, padres que conviven felices de la vida, buenas calificaciones, etcétera— descubrí que para ser gay, no era superficial en absoluto. Y bueno, esperaba poder ser su amiga, al menos.

Dicen que todo sueño de una mujer es tener un amigo gay. Y tenía que admitir que me daba un poco de curiosidad.

Edward había sido contratado en la peluquería como asistente, ya que Carmen era su tía. Se había mudado a Forks por el trabajo de su padre, Carlisle, y él simplemente quería trabajar en un lugar donde fuera aceptado. Me parecía muy simpático, pero me daba lástima comprobar una teoría pesimista:

Los chicos guapos tienen novia o son gays.

Qué lástima.

—Bien, Bella —dijo Edward luego de enjuagar mi cabello—, estamos listos. Siéntate un poco mientras te acomodo la toalla en el cabello.

Hice lo que me pidió, para luego sentir sus manos rodear mi cabeza con una toalla de mano. Me guió donde Alice, Rosalie y sus primas, donde iban a secarles el cabello.

—Te llevaríamos de inmediato para el corte, pero tus amigas insistieron en que querían verte entonces —explicó Edward, mientras a ellas les secaban el cabello—. Mientras tanto, la crema reparadora que te apliqué te hará efecto, para que no sea tiempo perdido. —Me sonrió.

—Gracias, Edward —susurré, observando desde el tocador, a través de un espejo, cómo atendían a Alice y a Rosalie.

Luego de unos minutos, ambas se acercaron dando saltitos.

—Belli-Bells, se acerca el momento de la verdad —dijo Rosalie soltando una carcajada malvada.

—Dios, Bella, ¿de qué hablan? —Edward preguntó confundido una vez que Carmen se acercaba a nosotros, al igual que Tanya y Kate. De pronto había un cúmulo de personas alrededor de mí, en el tocador, esperando las palomitas de maíz para deleitarse con mi tortura.

—Me obligaron a hacerme un horroroso cambio de look. —Gemí una vez que Carmen se acercó a mí, me giró en dirección al espejo y tomó las tijeras. Abrí los ojos como platos, lo que hizo que el resto soltaran fuertes carcajadas.

¡Los odiaba a todos en ese momento!

— ¿Por qué les hiciste caso, entonces? —preguntó él, de nuevo.

—Porque soy idiota —me limité a contestar. Y diablos, era cierto.

Suspiré una vez que Carmen llamó mi atención con una seña de mano. Observé su reflejo llamándome con un silbido.

— ¡Bella! Bien, eh… empecemos con esto y luego te puedes ir a casa a descansar —me animó ella.

—Dime que no vas a raparme —pedí.

—De hecho… creo que sólo voy a despuntarte. El cabello largo te sienta bien. —Carmen comenzó a examinar las puntas, siendo cuidadosa con sus movimientos. En un momento, lanzó un grito ahogado—: ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Desde cuándo no te cortabas el cabello? —Levantó un mechón de cabello, para enseñárselo a Alice y Rosalie, quienes miraban con los ojos desorbitados lo que fuera que estuviera pasando—. ¡Tus puntas parecen arbolitos!

—Eh, no sé. Creo que fue hace como un año y medio —respondí, confundida porque no estaba segura de si era algo bueno o malo.

Carmen negó con la cabeza, desaprobando mi actitud. Caray…

—Vamos a reparar eso ahora. —Carmen tomó todo mi cabello y le dio un tijeretazo, dejándolo cinco centímetros más corto de lo que estaba.

Mi boca se abrió de una forma imposible, mientras Alice y Rosalie chillaban entusiasmadas. Edward, Tanya y Kate se rieron con fuerza, seguramente por mi expresión.

—No puedes hacerme eso. —Lloriqueé, observando como todo el resto del salón se reía.

—Ay, Bella. Tu cabello igual está bien largo. Lo tienes por la mitad de la espalda… —Carmen negó con la cabeza, riéndose.

Luego Tanya y Kate se fueron, Edward se quedó por ahí revoloteando, pero Alice y Rosalie estaban pendientes de cada movimiento.

Carmen tomó secciones de mi cabello y comenzó a despuntarlo, mientras entresacaba un poco para quitarle volumen.

Estaba tan nerviosa que tuve que cerrar mis ojos.

—Bella, si no te quedas quieta… —me amenazó Carmen.

—Perdón, perdón —susurré bajito.

Luego de unos quince minutos, tenía el cabello un poco más corto, pero era un corte muy similar a lo que tenía. Simplemente era un poco más irregular y con más movimiento. Suspiré de alivio cuando noté que me llegaba bastante más debajo de los hombros.

Mientras Carmen me secaba el cabello, no podía creer que realmente me había gustado el resultado.

—Ahora en aspecto de maquillaje… —murmuró ella guiándome a otro tocador lleno de cosméticos—. Alice y Rosalie me comentaron que le tienes fobia. No te preocupes, que lo que te sugeriré no es algo demasiado drástico para ti.

— ¡No me hagas maquillarme, por favor! Creo que ya es suficiente tortura por hoy. —Gemí.

Carmen me sentó frente a una mesita, mientras ella tomaba una bolsa que tenía el logo de tiendas de cosméticos. Suspiré audiblemente, sabiendo que no iba a librarme de esta.

—Bella, Alice y Rosalie sugirieron que comprara estos productos para ti. —Carmen tomó algo que parecía como un brillo labial, pero transparente. Adentro contenía un cepillito—. Esto es un rímel transparente. No tienes por qué usar uno negro, este producto hará que tus pestañas resalten y se vean más largas. Si te fijas, es incoloro. —Asentí, un poco más tranquila. Pensé que Alice y Rosalie iban a pintarme las pestañas azules…

Carmen agitó el producto, con cuidado tomó el pincel y lo deslizó entre mis pestañas. Tuve que abrir bien los ojos, siendo cuidadosa.

—Ahora prueba con el otro ojo, a ver si sabes hacerlo tú misma —dijo ella, sonriendo. Alice y Rosalie lucían orgullosas, sentadas una a cada lado de mí.

Tomé con cuidado el cepillito y, mirándome en el espejo, repetí los movimientos de Carmen.

La diferencia para mí no era ninguna, salvo de que mis pestañas lucían más largas. No tenía nada de raro, de hecho, ni se notaba. Eso me dejó muy satisfecha.

—Ahora, Bella, tengo esta crema multiuso. —Carmen me enseñó un envase color beige. Abrió el paquete y me puso un poquito en las manos—. Ahora aplícatela en la cara. Es una crema que disimula las imperfecciones, además de hidratar. No vas a tener que pasar diez minutos aplicándote base y esas cosas que tanto odias. —Sonrió.

Acerqué mis dedos a mi rostro y esparcí toda la crema, dejando un resultado uniforme. Tampoco, noté ninguna diferencia en mi cara. Tampoco lucía maquillada. Era como verme al espejo, tal como era.

—Y, para finalizar —susurró Carmen, tomando un envase pequeño similar al de mi rímel—, este es un brillo labial incoloro, que hidratará tus labios. Tiene olor a fresa. Aplícate un poquito —me incitó, pasándome el paquetito. Tomé el brillo y me eché un poco. Era como cremita.

Noté que mis labios lucían ligeramente más rosados, pero no se notaba mucho.

¡Todo era tan sutil que me hacía llorar de felicidad!

—Eso sería. Ah, en caso de que algún día lo necesites, acá hay un juego de sombras. Tiene tonos tierra, que son los más naturales. Si algún día quieres echarte, dile a tu mamá que te ayude.

Tomé el estuche, que tenía cuatro colores que eran más o menos anaranjados y cafés. Asentí, dándole las gracias. Carmen me dedicó una cálida sonrisa y besó mi mejilla.

—Bella, eres muy bonita. Ser femenina, no es sinónimo de superficialidad. Y adentro de la bolsita puedes encontrar una leche limpiadora, para que te limpies la cara con un poquito de algodón todas las noches. Igual hay un limpiador facial para los granos y esas cosas. Es importante que te quites los productos antes de irte a dormir.

—Gracias Carmen. —Le sonreí agradecida de corazón.

Me paré, viendo una versión más relajada de la antigua Bella. Mi cabello lucía más sedoso y brillante, y mi cara no mostraba muchos cambios. No sabía que uno se podía maquillar y lucir así. Natural.

—Que lleguen bien, chicas —se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de cada una. Lo mismo hicieron Kate, Tanya y Edward—. Y quiero verte aquí cada ocho semanas, no vas a volver a quemarte el cabello de esa forma.

Me reí.

—Seguro, Carmen. Gracias chicos, adiós. —Las chicas me encaminaron a la puerta. Antes de que lograra salir completamente, oí una voz detrás de mí.

—Nos vemos mañana en clases —se despidió Edward. Le hice una seña con la mano, a modo de despedida.

— ¿Ves, Bella? No fue tan terrible. Pensamos que sería el colmo si te obligábamos a que usaras cosas muy extravagantes para ti, así que pensamos en hacerte las cosas más fáciles. Renée va a estar muy contenta —dijo Alice, animada, ubicada ya en el asiento del piloto.

—Bueno, al menos la ropa que escogieron no está mal. Es algo que puedo tolerar. No hay tacos para mí, así que soy feliz. Y el corte de cabello no se siente tan diferente. El maquillaje tampoco… Gracias, chicas —murmuré desde el asiento trasero.

— ¡Ni siquiera hemos comenzado con la parte jugosa, Bella! ¡Todo esto es un calentamiento! —Rosalie se volteó desde el asiento del copiloto, dándose vuelta para observarme—. Ahora tenemos que escoger a la víctima y después de eso tienes que conquistarla.

—Estoy ansiosa por verlo —se burló Alice.

—Tienes suerte de que te hayamos ayudado con el look. Algo me dice que somos las mejores amigas del planeta —añadió Rosalie.

—Sí, claro. Van a hacerme hacer sufrir a alguien y se creen lindas —respondí con sarcasmo. Oí las carcajadas de Rosalie y Alice en la parte delantera del auto.

Algo me decía que esto iba a ser una guerra terrible.

.

.

.

— ¡Despierta, Bella durmiente! —gritó Renée haciendo que las aves volaran, se produjera un terremoto en Asia y, a la vez, que me cayera de la cama. Tenía una bocina con forma de aerosol que hizo retumbar mis oídos y, mientras me ponía de pie, ella ya tenía un colgador de ropa listo. En la otra mano, tenía un cosmetiquero—. ¡Tienes que arreglarte!

—Oh mamá, por el amor de Dios, vete de mi cuarto —refunfuñé, sin preocuparme, en absoluto, si me iba castigada por decir eso. Renée, empeñada en observarme en mi primer día de cambio, me sacó de un solo tirón de la cama y me llevó al baño.

Una vez que estuve duchada, me entregó un conjunto de ropa. Le miré extrañada. ¿Acaso esta mujer había hurgado en mi ropa?

—Te busqué un conjunto lindo para hoy —explicó, avergonzada, entrando al baño una vez que yo había finalizado mi ducha, mientras terminaba de envolverme en la toalla—. Miré tu ropa anoche mientras dormías. Está todo muy lindo. Me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien, después de todo.

No podía culparla por eso. Después de todo, el dinero era de ella y Charlie. Salí de la ducha y me acerqué para besar su mejilla sonoramente. Reneé se rió y me guió a mi cuarto. Ahí tenía la ropa sobre la cama, lista para ser estrenada.

Me calcé unos botines café oscuros, casuales. Algo que nunca había usado, no que recordara al menos, pero era bastante cómodo. El conjunto de ropa consistía en unos jeans ajustados y una blusa azul decorada con detalles y bordados de color blanco. En general, mis camisas inspiraban más rudeza, más respeto. Sin embargo, no me molestaba todo esto.

Una vez que tuve mi cama hecha y mis cuadernos listos y dispuestos en la mochila, fui al baño con Renée, así que ella se decidió a secarme el cabello. Mientras me ayudaba, fui guardando los cosméticos en el botiquín del baño, excepto la crema cubre imperfecciones, el rímel y mi lipstick para los labios partidos.

Me hice un tomate con el cabello semi-húmedo, para que este se ondulara. También me maquillé tal y como Carmen me había dicho y, cuando estuve lista, mi mamá chilló extremadamente fuerte, hoy definitivamente había roto su récord.

Cuando me miré en el espejo, vi a la misma Bella de siempre. Pero era una Bella más femenina, más delicada. Era una Bella 2.0.

Sin embargo, la pizca de orgullo que estaba desarrollándose en mi interior desapareció una vez que recordé por qué estaba haciendo esto.

— ¡Ven a desayunar, Belli-Bells! Tienes un largo día por delante. —Acto seguido, mi mamá me arrastró al primer piso, directo a la cocina.

.

.

.

A pesar de que intenté mantenerme calmada, no podía. Algo me decía que si no controlaba a mi sistema nervioso, iba a sudar asquerosa y olímpicamente, y arruinaría el primer día de "mi más grande y reciente prueba de fuego".

Aparqué en el mismo lugar de siempre. Tenía las mismas clases de siempre. Era el mismo instituto de siempre, al que _había asistido toda mi asquerosa vida._ Pero sabía que las cosas no eran iguales que antes, esto definitivamente marcaría un antes y un después en mi vida. Por muy ridículo que sonase.

—Bendíceme, Jesucristo —rogué cuando pisé tierra firme. Podía sentir al menos diez pares de ojos posados en mí.

Sip, esta chica maquillada y vestida de manera femenina era Bella Swan, saliendo de su vieja camioneta.

—Eh… ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú de veras? —saludó Riley Biers. Era un compañero del club de ciencias. Se acomodó los lentes de marco grueso y _hipster_ en su rostro. Yo asentí, incómoda, pero él parecía no captarlo. Luego de un silencio incómodo de cinco segundos, puso una sonrisa estúpida y siguió caminando.

_Este va a ser un largo _día, pensé. Y, diablos, era cierto.

Caminé por los pasillos sintiéndome vulnerable, como si mi nuevo anorak azul no me protegiera lo suficiente.

Mi primera clase era con Alice y Rosalie, teníamos aritmética.

Caminé con la vista gacha todo el tiempo, rogando no ser vista. Pero, si pudiera leer mentes, lo único que podría oír es algo así como: Carajo, Bella Swan usando blusitas con bordados. El apocalipsis se viene. _Winter is coming*. _Y otras basuras por el estilo.

— ¡BEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLA! —gritaron Alice y Rosalie al unísono, una vez que ingresé al salón. Diablos, si creía no haber conseguido llamar la atención de alguien, definitivamente ahora tenía las miradas sobre mí. Imaginé que les escupía en sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados.

—Taradas —repliqué, gimiendo audiblemente, depositando mis cosas a un lado mío. Colgué mi mochila en el respaldo del asiento, para luego acomodarme.

Oí las risitas provenientes de mi lado, lo cual no me hizo sentir ni una pizca de bien. Iba a comenzar a maldecir audiblemente y como toda una camionera.

—Eh, Bella —saludó Mike Newton, quién se sentaba delante de nosotras tres, junto con otros compañeros. Entre ellos, Anthony Miller y Lance Sutherland. Podría decir que todos los amigos de Mike eran patanes, excepto Anthony, al menos un poco—. ¿Qué le pasó a esa carita? Bueno, ¿y a tu clóset?

—Nada muy importante —espeté, haciendo garabatos en la esquina de mi cuaderno vacío, rogando para que iniciaran luego las clases y así poder largarme de ahí.

—Luces… guapa y femenina. Mike lo aprueba, nena. —Cuando alcé la vista horrorizada, me guiñó el ojo derecho. Alice y Rosalie se removían ansiosas en sus puestos.

—Te ves más femenina, Bella. Eso… ¿debería preocuparnos? —bromeó Anthony. Le dirigí una mirada envenenada, enviándolo mentalmente al infierno.

—Creo que tienes una lagaña, Mike —dije con rudeza, ignorando el comentario de Anthony, mientras bajaba la vista nuevamente a mis dibujos. Alcancé a ver la cara de Mike bastante ofendido, mientras oía risitas a mí alrededor.

Rosalie me pegó un puntapié por debajo de la mesa, exigiendo una explicación. Me giré hacia ella, esta vez sintiéndome más confiada, a pesar de las miradas curiosas en mi dirección.

— ¿Qué? Podrían haberme cambiado la cáscara, pero sigo siendo igual de acidita por dentro —me excusé.

En ese momento, las miradas se enfocaron en otro punto del salón. Estaban todos pendientes de la puerta. Luego, las cabezas fueron volteándose paulatinamente, hasta ubicarse a mi lado.

—Alice, Rosalie… ¡Bella!

—Hola, Edward —saludamos las tres, las chicas un poco confundidas. Sonreí cuando Edward se sentó con Kate al otro lado del pasillo. Kate, Tanya e Irina se sentaban detrás de nosotras, en la fila de tres. Ahora parecía que las cosas cambiarían un poco—. Hola, Kate —dijimos después.

— ¡Edward se incorporó oficialmente al instituto! —animó ella. Nosotras sonreímos a modo de afirmación.

—Luces bien hoy, Bella. —Edward aprobó con una amplia sonrisa. Creí que hiperventilaba, pero con un poco de valor dije entre risas:

—Bueno, con el masaje de ayer digamos que dormí bastante bien.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó, lo que hizo que todas esas almas atormentadas por el infierno escolar se levantaran animadas, listas para largarse a almorzar.

Alice y Rosalie me detuvieron, mientras el resto de los estudiantes de química avanzada se iban. Una vez que hasta el profesor se hubo retirado, nos quedamos las tres solas. Ambas me miraban con una chispa diabólica en sus ojos. Ambas, al unísono pronunciaron cada palabra con una lentitud y cuidado que me sacó que quicio:

—Tenemos escogida a la víctima. Hoy notamos entre ustedes una chispa de simpatía. Eso era lo que decretaría nuestro veredicto.

— ¿Y… quién es? —murmuré, harta de tanta tensión.

Las chicas hicieron una pausa teatral, por lo que les pegué un manotazo exigiéndoles una respuesta inmediata.

—Edward Cullen.

Me petrifiqué en mi asiento, esperando a que esto fuera una broma.

— ¡Tienen que estar jodiéndome! ¡Edward es gay! —El pánico se hizo presente en mi voz.

—Exacto. —Rieron las dos.

— ¿Cómo se supone que yo, Isabella Swan, enamore a un gay? —Lloriqueé.

—Exacto —repitieron las dos con la misma vocecita despreciable.

¿En qué carajo me había metido?

.

.

* * *

*Si ven Game of Thrones, bueno, eh… comprenderán xd

YYYYYYYYYYYYYY Aquí tenemos el inicio del acuerdo: comenzamos oficialmente con el plan malévolo de las chicas, este fue como la introducción al plan, así que espérense al capítulo 4 porque ahí si que se pone weno ;) xd shiáa

¡Quiero agradecerles a todas por sus follows, favoritos, reviews y todas esas cosas bonitas que hicieron en el capítulo anterior! No esperaba tanto cariño y buenas vibras para el fic. Un besote a todas.

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! :)

Mordiscos,

Vale.


	5. 4: Camino al infierno

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bla, bla, bla… la historia es mía, bla, bla, bla… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, bla, bla, bla… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

**.**

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Swan's Brand New Acid Test:**

**(La prueba de fuego de Bella Swan).**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Camino al infierno.**

**.**

_Son despreciables y crueles._

Eso fue todo lo que pude pensar camino a la cafetería. Ahora, iba a ser el hazmerreír de todo el planeta. ¡Edward ni que nada! ¡Aquí la única víctima humillada iba a ser yo!

Estúpido orgullo.

Niños en casa, no se dejen guiar por sus amigos imbéciles y sus caprichos. Nunca, jamás, porque se van a arrepentir de las consecuencias por el resto de sus vidas.

—Carajo, les juro que en este momento las estoy odiando —reclamé toda enfurruñada, haciendo la fila para el almuerzo. Deberíamos haber llegado hace unos diez minutos aquí, pero gracias a eso, el montón de gente ya había pasado, por lo que era nuestro turno. Era la única parte buena de todo este asunto ridículo. ¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto?

Dejé a Alice y Rosalie pasar antes que yo, para así poder poner malas caras sin que tuvieran que reclamarme.

—Bella, hombros, atrás. Pareces indigente —dijo Alice, dándose una vuelta ligera en mi dirección, como si nada. Entonces, recibió su plato con pollo y ensaladas. Gruñí de una forma no muy femenina cuando la señora del almuerzo comenzó a reírse.

—Yo quiero pollo, pero con mucho aderezo y papas fritas. —Traté de sonreírle a la señora, pero ella seguía riéndose a carcajadas.

Definitivamente este no era mi día, iba a comenzar a perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

—Eso es… demasiado. Bella, no. Estás comiendo como si no hubiera mañana, tu nivel de glucemia se va a ir al demonio —comentó Rosalie, horrorizada. Puse mi mejor cara de horror mientras Rosalie le pedía a la cocinera que me sirviera un plato de pollo con ensaladas.

— ¡Pero si yo no tengo problemas con el azúcar! —Esto ya era el colmo.

La verdad, era que no me molestaba comer ensaladas. ¡Pero yo quería mis papas fritas!

—Ustedes son Satanás con tacos y maquillaje —me quejé camino a nuestra mesa, ahora mucho más poblada. Alice y Rosalie se adelantaron mientras se iban riendo. ¿Cuánto iba a durar toda esta tortura?

Demonios.

—Eh, Bella. ¿Te gustaría sentarte con nosotros hoy? —Me di la vuelta y noté a Anthony y a Mike, poniendo unas muecas ridículas en sus rostros, lo que se suponía que debían ser unas sonrisas.

—Me voy con mis amigos. Siempre ha sido así. —Mi tono de voz destiló sarcasmo y permití que mi ceño se frunciera, en lo posible hasta que se me desfigurara la cara.

—Bueno, es que hoy luces más sofisticada. Pensamos que… Estás como bien ahora, o sea, esto, eh… creemos que luces bien. Queremos invitarte con nosotros. —Anthony sonrió aún más ampliamente, tratando de ocultar su patético tartamudeo, lo cual me causó escalofríos. Sus ojos profundos y su cabello sedoso me recordaron una cosa: yo debía de lucir _así _ahora, por eso me querían allí.

Chasqueé la lengua y traté de sonar lo más cortante posible, para que así pudiera dirigirme a mi asiento a engullirme la lechuga.

—_Ustedes_ quieren que _yo_ me siente con _ustedes_ porque estoy vestida así. Sé que parece que pasó un hada madrina a convertirme en Madame Swan, pero olvídenlo porque mi carácter sigue siendo el mismo. Si mi teoría es cierta, esto comprobaría que ustedes son todos unos superficiales de porquería. Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a alimentarme con vegetales.

Giré en ciento ochenta grados en mi lugar y me encaminé a mi mesa. Cuando me senté, seguía sintiendo miradas punzantes en mi lugar, que me perforaban la espalda. Me di vuelta lentamente como la chica del exorcista, lo cual funcionó porque luego de eso pude quedarme en paz y así comer.

Sin embargo, mientras la lechuga se me escurría del tenedor, Emmett pegó un grito que hizo que mi tenedor saliera volando hacia la persona que estaba en frente de mí.

Alcé la vista y vi a Edward carcajeándose. Linda forma de empezar.

Soy un desastre, caray.

—Hola —susurré a toda la mesa, quienes me miraban estupefactos, excepto Edward, quién se reía con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas, pasándome el tenedor de vuelta.

¡Mátame Cristo Señor Jesús!

—Bellita, qué le pasó a tu… —Emmett se estaba riendo, al igual que Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Tanya, Irina y Kate. Sin embargo, Jasper, Jacob, Seth y… una chica que estaba allí, parecían no captar el chiste.

—Oh, cállate. —Mi lechuga volvió a caerse del tenedor, porque no podía ver, Emmett estaba jugando con mi cabello, enredándolo por completo.

Le pegué fuerte en el brazo, lo cual lo hizo quejarse como una niñita.

— ¡Bella! —me reprendió Alice.

— ¿Desde cuándo censuran la actitud de Bella? —Jasper preguntó dubitativo.

— ¿Desde cuándo a Bella le hablan Anthony y Mike? —Jacob frunció los labios.

— ¿Desde cuándo ustedes me cuestionan todo lo que hago? —Fruncí el ceño.

—Bella… ¿Quisieras explicarnos por qué estás… _así?_ —dijo Seth.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y tus amigos? —espeté. Seth siempre se iba con los de su grado.

—Oh, necesitaba oír las últimas noticias de por qué nuestra… Bella, fue reemplazada por un alien de primera clase.

Iba a rebatir eso, pero Alice lo explicó todo más claro. Agradecí no tener que andar comentando mi extraña actitud. Ni yo entendía por qué había aceptado esta apuesta.

—Isabella Marie Swan…

— ¡Es Bella! —Gemí frustrada.

—Se sometió a un cambio. Supervisado por Rosalie y por mí, por supuesto. Y no tenemos por qué explicarles esto, sólo que es una decisión que Bella aprueba según nuestra promesa de deditos meñiques. ¿No es así, Bella?

Con el dolor de mi alma, asentí. Todos se quedaron estupefactos en la mesa. ¿Tan extraño era todo esto?

—Bella, bueno, si de algo sirve, luces bien —dijo Jasper con una amplia sonrisa. Asentí, esta vez más avergonzada que cabreada. Genial. Mi rostro recorrería en una milésima de segundo todas las tonalidades de rojo existentes.

— ¿Quedó todo claro? Porque no ha sido un buen día y no puedo pinchar bien la ensalada —fue todo lo que pude decir. Vi como varias cabezas a mi alrededor asentían y, ahora, presa de la tranquilidad, pude comer mi primer bocado de pollo.

—Bella, no me esperaste el viernes —Jacob murmuró así como si nada, echándose una papa frita a la boca. Lo cual, me hizo perder la paciencia y explotar como una bomba de agua. Uno: su actitud era repudiable. Y dos: él sí estaba comiendo papas fritas.

Me estiré con el tenedor en mano y pinché todas las que pude.

— ¡Oye! —Lloriqueó.

— ¡Tú te fuiste! No iba a andar a la siga de ti y tus amigotes.

—En serio, esto es como una Bella dos punto cero. ¡Dime qué alien eres y qué le hiciste a Bella! —Emmett se burló, ahora sentándose a mi lado.

—No van a parar jamás, ¿no?

Me engullí las papas fritas de un solo bocado.

Oí risas a mi alrededor, lo que ahora me indicaba que las cosas iban de mal en peor. Ahora mi verdadera vocación era convertirme en comediante.

Qué vida la mía.

—Bueno, Bella, hace un rato les comenté a los chicos —Edward al rescate. ¡Aleluya!—, que esta es mi hermana, Bree. Somos hermanos adoptivos. Así que… conózcanse.

Noté por el rostro de Edward y de la muchacha menudita a su lado que no les molestaba en absoluto esa condición, lo cual hizo que el tema no fuera incómodo.

—Hola, Bree. Soy Bella. —Estiré mi mano para estrecharla con la de ella y me sonrió tímida, pero cálidamente.

—Me gusta mucho tu blusa. —Ella soltó una risa tierna, lo cual me aseguró que definitivamente iba a amar a esta chica—. Ojalá mis amigas pudieran ayudarme con algo así.

— ¡Rosalie y Alice en acción! —Chocaron palmas y mientras oía más risotadas a mi alrededor le dirigí una cálida sonrisa a Irina, Kate y Tanya. Sólo la última de ellas no me la devolvió, lo cual me asustó.

Tanya chasqueó la lengua de la misma forma desagradable como lo había hecho hace un rato con Mike y Anthony.

Algo me dio un mal presentimiento. Si me echaba a Tanya encima, mi vida iba a estar arruinada.

.

.

.

Íbamos camino a clase, lo cual me dio tiempo para entablar una conversación con Edward.

Jacob se había ido con Seth. Tanya, Irina y Kate conversaban animadas, al igual que Bree, Alice y Rosalie. Jasper y Emmett, por otro lado, se aburrieron de reírse de mis botines y se fueron a molestar a otro lado.

Edward iba con una adorable sonrisa en su rostro, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando el suelo, como si algo le causara gracia.

Después se partió a reír, le seguí la corriente por alguna razón. Nos reímos de nada en absoluto hasta llegar al salón, al cual nuestro maestro no había llegado.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunté después que ya había recobrado el aliento y nos ubicamos en nuestro asientos, listos para la clase de lengua.

—Todo esto es muy gracioso. Te ves bastante cómica cuando estás enojada. —Edward se secó las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

¿Un gay bromeando de esta forma? ¿Esto era una broma o simplemente yo tenía muchos prejuicios sobre cosas de las que no tenía idea?

—Bien, ahora te das cuenta en la clase de infierno en el que vivo —le dije a través del pasillo que nos separaba.

—Te queda bien toda esta ropa aparatosa y sofisticada, no lo niego. —Edward sonrió, esta vez más calmado y más cálido también. Se acercó a mi oído y alcancé a oír un pequeño susurro antes de que la profesora pidiera la atención de la clase—: Pero no quiero ver prendas en esto. No quiero una máscara. Si vamos a compartir clases y, al menos, ser amigos, quiero ver a la Bella que se esconde detrás de todo este escenario.

.

.

.

Por la tarde, tenía muchas cosas sobre las qué pensar.

Uno: ¿Cómo carajo iba a enamorar a Edward?

Dos: ¿Tanya me odia?

Tres: ¿Por qué yo?

Cuando llegué a casa, lancé mis cosas lejos de mi vista, mientras me lanzaba teatralmente sobre mi cama. Reboté un par de veces y escondí la cabeza en la almohada.

— ¡Cariño! Llegué temprano. ¿Dónde estás? —Genial, Renée iba a venir a interrumpirme en mi momento melodramático.

Oí sus pasos subiendo la escalera, para luego abrir la puerta.

—Rayos, está durmiendo. —Su voz fue un murmullo suavecito, pero tuve que levantar la cabeza rápidamente cuando me comenzó a faltar el aire—. ¡Cariño! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estás morada. —Su voz era de una preocupación cómica, que casi me hizo reír, pero hizo que me ahogara de nuevo.

—Nada, mami. Estoy bien. Es sólo… que fue un día extraño.

Me giré sobre la cama, quedando recostada sobre mi espalda. Renée dejó su cartera en mi tocador, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó conmigo en la cama.

— ¿Te dijeron algo por la ropa?

—Demasiado, diría yo. Desearía que no se hubieran dado cuenta.

Renée me besó la frente y me rodeó en un abrazo cariñoso y maternal.

—Nah… es que eres demasiado candente, Bells.

Nos reímos juntas un ratito, mientras ella jugaba con mi cabello.

.

.

.

—Tenemos que aplicarnos, Bella. Tienes de aquí a la graduación para cumplir con el desafío —me recordó Rosalie.

— ¡Lo sé! —reclamé, odiosa. Mientras tanto me estaba paseando por mi cuarto, caminando de un lado para el otro en círculos, incluso en triángulos. Quería ver la forma de acabar con esto pronto. Pero eso era utópico, porque no había forma de cambiar a alguien de equipo en… ¿un semestre? ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaba?

—Hoy fuimos bondadosas contigo, pero sabes que mañana partes con la fase uno, ¿no? —dijo Alice.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! —repetí, frustrada.

Las chicas se sentaron en la cama, yo preferí seguir revoloteando porque eso me mantendría más tranquila.

Finalmente desde que Renée había venido hace un rato, nos quedamos dormidas hasta las siete de la tarde, pero entonces llegaron Alice y Rosalie a acompañarme un rato. Y bueno, allí estábamos.

—Bella, mira. En primer lugar, vamos a ayudarte en esto. No somos tan malditas. Creímos que esto iba a ser divertido, y créeme que lo será, pero tienes que escucharnos y hacernos caso en lo que te digamos. Esto es un desafío, pero no vamos a dejarte sola. Es como… un experimento —explicó Alice.

— ¿Un experimento? —Mi voz reflejaba la más pura estupefacción.

—Un experimento —esta vez lo repitieron las dos. Busqué mi puff y me senté, esta sería una larga charla.

Esperé mientras las chicas se dirigían una mirada fugaz.

—Esto es una especie de apuesta y experimento. Queremos ver si eres capaz de enamorar a un chico y si es gay, pues tienes el doble de puntos. ¿Me explico? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Creo —respondí.

—Bien, mira, estas son las reglas del juego: tú tienes que enamorar a Edward Cullen. No sé cómo se supone que vas a hacerlo, pero con la fase cero, cambio de imagen, terminada, ya deberías tener un poco de ayuda a tu favor. —Alice tomó una cajita que estaba sobre mi tocador y comenzó a limarse las uñas, mientras Rosalie continuaba explicando—: Vamos a darte una especie de… _clases_ de feminidad. Caminar derecha, comer porciones correctas, deporte y salud…

—No me interesan ninguna de esas mierdas, Rosalie. —Fruncí los labios, cruzándome de brazos.

—…Y vocabulario, sobre todo el vocabulario —añadió. Rodé los ojos exasperada.

—Bien, y si enamoro a Edward, ¿qué gano yo? —Mi voz sonó sarcástica a más no poder, ya estaba volviendo a tener un ataque de nervios.

Rosalie y Alice suspiraron teatralmente:

—No vamos a volver a molestarte obligándote a sociabilizar.

—Eso me parece justo —contesté, satisfecha.

Era bueno poder remarcar las partes del tratado. No iba a dejar que después salieran con _"pero eso no era lo que tenías que hacer",_ o un_ "se suponía que…"_

Me tiré en el suelo y me acurruqué sobre la alfombra peluda que Renée me había comprado hace ya un par de años. Podía ver mis pantuflas de perrito, mientras me acomodaba.

Rosalie encendió la radio, con un poco de música tranquila.

Cuando había comenzado a darme sueño nuevamente, Alice me tiró del brazo, obligándome a ponerme de pie. Confundida, la maldije en silencio.

Alice se dio una vuelta, examinándome. Luego, con Rosalie, se pararon frente a mí y hablaron con solemnidad:

—Antes de que comience la fase uno, tenemos que _educarte_ un poquito.

Les miré confundida. Me condujeron por los hombros hasta sentarme en la cama.

Alice abrió su bolso y sacó un esmalte de uñas.

¿Era en serio? ¿Iban a pintarme las uñas?

Rosalie tomó mis manos y las miró con terror.

— ¡Bella! Santo cielo, tus uñas parecen… Bueno, están un poco disparejas. No es tanto, tampoco. Pero tienes que dejar de comértelas.

—Las muerdo, no las como —corregí con acidez.

Rosalie me pasó un poco de alcohol gel para manos, me las lavé bien y, luego de eso, comenzó a limar la punta irregular de las uñas.

— ¿En qué momento pasó eso? —Alice nos miró con horror.

—Eso está así desde que son mis amigas —me burlé.

Rosalie sonrió, conteniendo la risa.

Cuando Rosalie les terminó de sacar brillo a mis uñas, Alice se aproximó con el esmalte transparente.

Me aplicó un poco en cada uña. Ni se notaba. Bien por mí.

—Al menos ahí tienes unas manos decentes —susurró Rosalie con aprobación.

Rodé los ojos.

Luego, ambas se dirigieron a mi librero y de allí sacaron una enciclopedia sobre aritmética, la cual, claramente, ya estaba empolvada.

¿Qué? Nunca me gustaron las matemáticas.

Con un pañuelito húmedo le limpiaron el polvo y depositaron el libro sobre mi regazo.

Acto seguido, ellas tomaron otros textos del mismo volumen, los desempolvaron y se lo pusieron en la cabeza.

¡Santo Dios! ¡Yo no iba a caminar por ahí con un libro en la cabeza como si fuera una enferma!

Echaron los hombros hacia atrás, con una postura perfecta.

—Venga, Bella. Hombros atrás.

—Vete al cuerno, Rosalie —espeté, huyendo horrorizada de los aliens con tacos—. ¡Los libros son para leer, diablos!

—Dios mío, Bella, tu postura es terrible. Podría contratar un quiropráctico para esto —Alice comentó con horror. Me puso el libro en la cabeza, tiró mis hombros hacia atrás y me obligó a caminar.

—Bella, pareces un dinosaurio por tu forma de caminar —dijo Rosalie con horror.

— ¿Y qué demonios se supone que haga? —reclamé, intentando no botar el libro sobre mis pies.

—Derecha, Bella. Hombros atrás. Saca pecho. —Alice me instruía con un tono de voz exasperante.

— ¡Diablos, Alice, no soy un perro!

Me estaba comenzando a estresar con todo esto.

Sin poder evitarlo, mordí una de mis uñas, pero… ¡Tenía un sabor amargo, como una mezcla de pomelo y basura cítrica!

—Oh, por Dios, ¿qué rayos me pusieron en las manos? —Gemí, tratando de sacarme el sabor de la lengua, el cual no se iba.

—Es un esmalte para evitar que las señoritas se coman las uñas —dijo Rosalie con orgullo.

Aterrada, corrí al baño, con el libro aún en mi cabeza. Necesitaba tomar un poco de agua antes de que vomitara. Me estaban dando arcadas con el sabor asqueroso que reinaba en mi boca. Mi postura derecha y de princesa Disney se fue al cuerno, al igual que mi cara.

Sin darme cuenta, tropecé con uno de los libros y volé por mi cuarto, cayendo con la cara sobre la alfombra peluda.

El libro que tenía sobre la cabeza voló y luego me golpeó directo en la nuca.

—Mierda —lloriqueé, con el libro sobre mi cabeza, mi cara en la alfombra y el sabor del esmalte en mi lengua.

Oí las risas de Alice y Rosalie a mis espaldas. Entonces, Alice chilló con orgullo:

— ¡Que empiecen los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del hambre! Digo, eh… la fase uno.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

You wanna play? kldhjdgsadjsakd ya sorry, eso fue demasiado SAW, pero bueno, que comiencen Los Juegos del Hambre... y esperemos que la suerte esté de nuestra Bellita haha

POOOOOOR CIERTOOO, quería agradecerles a todas el infinito cariño que he recibido vía Reviews, además de sus Follows, Favoritos, de veritas de veritas que no hay mejor paga que eso :') Si les gusta el fic, les invito a unirse a mi grupo de facebook, donde pronto comenzaré a subir adelantos exclusivos ;) nos se los pierdan. Y, para ir finalizando mi nota, les cuento que le hice un trailer al fic. El link también pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil. Espero que se den una vuelta porque le puse mucha dedicación!

Así que, como es de esperar, nos veremos el próximo miércoles... ¡Que tengan una bonita semana!

Mordiscos,

Vale.


	6. 5: Fase uno: insinuación

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bla, bla, bla… la historia es mía, bla, bla, bla… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, bla, bla, bla… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

**.**

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Swan's Brand New Acid Test:**

**(La prueba de fuego de Bella Swan).**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Fase Uno: Insinuación.**

**.**

En la mañana, todo fue terrible. Me levanté asustada. Fui a la ducha, asustada. Tomé el desayuno asustada. Conduje asustada.

Y cuando me bajé en el estacionamiento, todo parecía ir en _crescendo. _Acababa de firmar un pacto con el demonio.

— ¡Bella! —Alice corrió hacia mí con entusiasmo. Le abracé torpemente con un brazo, ya que en el otro tenía la mochila—. ¡Hoy comienza la fase uno, yupi!

—Bien por ti —saludé con el terror en la mirada, pero el sarcasmo en la lengua.

Le puse la alarma a la camioneta y comencé a caminar con Alice en dirección a Literatura. Al menos, podría liberar tensión. Jasper y Emmett se nos cruzaron en el camino, para ir a clases con nosotras.

No entendía cómo Emmett podía tener electivo de literatura cuando ni siquiera leía las revistas que ponían en los baños públicos. Ni siquiera las de decoración que traían hartas imágenes y dibujitos.

—No nos van a explicar de qué va todo esto, ¿no? —murmuró Jasper, mirando el conjunto que estaba usando.

—Oh, cállate —alegué. Alice me lanzó una reprimenda con la mirada, pero, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera?

—Bella, ya sé que soy demasiado sensual, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo tan obvio. Estoy con Rose y a ella le enfadaría si se entera que tú y yo… —Emmett se encogió de hombros, y le miré con espanto.

— ¡Perseguido de mierda! ¡Como si alguien fuera a aguantar tu carácter pendejo aparte de Rosalie!

Jasper tuvo que morderse el puño para no reírse. Alice iba a volver a regañarme, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, huí lo más pronto posible en dirección al baño.

Lo último que alcancé a oír fue una maldición de Emmett, me reí.

Me escabullí al baño de niñas, el cual era un enorme gallinero. Había taradas pretenciosas echándose mil capas de rímel sobre lo que ya tenían en el rostro. Pobres ilusas.

Me lavé las manos y me mojé un poquito el rostro y, como tuve que resignarme con el secador de manos automático, comencé a secarme las manos en los pantalones. En eso, un toquecito en el hombro me desconcertó.

Tanya.

—Hey, Bella —saludó.

—Tanya —respondí con cordialidad.

— ¿Tienes un par de minutos antes de que entremos a clases? —Su voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal, algo me decía que _no_ tenía que ir.

¡Atrás, impulso de idiotez!

—Seguro —susurré, mientras ella me arrastraba fuera del baño.

Caminamos por un par de pasillos en un silencio incómodo. Finalmente, se acercó a una sala que solía estar con llave la mayoría del tiempo.

Me asusté.

Ella me tomó del brazo y me llevó dentro. ¿Era acaso un armario del conserje o del encargado del aseo? Me vi rodeada por repisas llenas de elementos de limpieza: cloro, abrillantador de pisos, escobas…

—Ahora vas a escucharme bien, pequeña… Tú empezaste con esto del cambio de look porque quieres llevarte a Anthony contigo.

— ¿Disculpa? —Vale, ¿dónde estaban las cámaras indiscretas?

—No te hagas la que no sabes. ¿Acaso crees que no te vi ayer hablando con él? ¿Con MI hombre?

—Tanya, yo de verdad…

—Tú estás haciendo todo esto porque quieres llevarte a Anthony. De verdad, te dejo a Mike, no me importa. Él ya ha sido usado muchas veces así que me da lo mismo si se mete con alguien más. Pero Anthony es mío. Y voy a tenerte en la mira, Swan. No quiero llevarme mal con la gente, pero tú me obligas a esto.

—Tanya, ¡yo no sé de qué hablas! Esto es una estupidez, déjame ir a clase…

— ¿Y quién te dijo que ibas a ir a clase?

Acto seguido, Tanya me quitó la mochila, me empujó hacia el fondo del armario y oí como cerraba la puerta con llave.

— ¿Tanya? ¡TANYA!

—Buen día, Bella. ¡Tu mochila la puedes encontrar después en inspectoría!

Lo último que oí fue el sonido de su taco golpeando la baldosa.

A la mierda.

.

.

.

Después de que estuve como media hora tratando de salir del armario, me puse a buscar posibilidades de escape. Había sólo una ventana, pero quedaba demasiado alta. Tendría que escalar al menos unas tres repisas o dos muebles apilados.

Me puse a buscar el interruptor de la luz y, para mi mala suerte, me di cuenta que estaba fuera.

Fuera.

¿O sea, qué diablos?

—Esa Tanya hija de su madre…

Mientras alegaba sola, me puse a apilar cosas. Lo que encontrara, porque la luz que se filtraba por la ventana era escasa y no había modo de escape.

Yo y mi manía estúpida de dejar el celular en el bolsillo externo de la mochila. ¡Podría haber salido de ese lugar maloliente hace rato!

Encontré una silla, después de haberme estrellado contra el suelo a causa de esta. Definitivamente, ese no era mi día. Acomodé la silla sobre un escritorio viejo y empolvado, y al subirme logré visualizar el patio al otro lado de la pared. Casi podía oler la victoria.

Con mis brazos de gelatina, me traté de impulsar hacia arriba. Abrí la ventana, con un empuje fuerte.

Me lancé a la vida sin estar muy segura sobre qué iba a aterrizar ahí abajo.

— ¡Auch!

—Demonios.

Creí que aterrizaría en los arbustos o al menos esos eran mis cálculos.

Edward se sobó el cuello y mientras se removía en el pasto, yo alcancé a moverme en dirección contraria. Iba a huir como un gatito asustado, pero su mano fuerte y a la vez suave, con olor a… a algo muy rico, me tomó por un hombro.

Alcancé a darme vuelta, y por la expresión de confusión de su rostro, debíamos estar hechos un desastre.

—Bella. ¡Qué forma tan particular de encontrarnos! Am, generalmente cuando la gente quiere hablar conmigo simplemente me saluda con un beso en la mejilla, no era necesario que me aplastaras… —comentó como si nada.

—Eddie. Hey. Esto, eh… es una larga historia. Sólo me quedé atrapada en el armario del conserje y…

¿Me quedé atrapada? ¿¡Por qué estaba cubriendo a Tanya!?

— ¿Fuiste a buscar los útiles de aseo que pidió Kate?

— ¿Ah?

—Se ensució todo en el gimnasio. Alguien derramó algo de pegamento y luego alguien pisó sobre ese pegamento… dejó lleno de huellas con tierra. Tienen que limpiarlo y mandaron a alguien a buscar algo para limpiar. Porque estás en el comité, ¿verdad? Supongo que por eso estás aquí.

Comité… Comité… ¿Comité?

Observé a mi alrededor con detenimiento, y casi me dio tragedia…

Al costado donde Edward y yo estábamos parados, en la pared, estaba lleno de corazones y había un pequeño cartel que rezaba:

**.**

**Viernes, 03 de marzo. ¡Ven a celebrar el aniversario del instituto en una increíble fiesta! Entrada liberada para estudiantes de Forks High School.**

**.**

—Yep. Me quedé atrapada. Fui por un poco de cloro y… bueno, tú sabes.

— ¡Oh! Lamento eso. Bueno, ¿vas a seguir ayudando?

— ¿No que hay que ir a clase?

—Bueno, nosotros no. Tenemos autorización para faltar toda la mañana… ¿Kate no te había dicho eso cuando te anotó en la lista?

Asentí con lentitud. Después de mi humillante situación, tenía que buscar una forma de arreglar la metida de pata que había cometido.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu de los titanes! —grité, quitándole las cartulinas de color amarillo y verde a Edward. Las levanté animosamente. Muchas personas, incluyendo a las animadoras que estaban a mi alrededor pegando afiches o haciendo objetos de decoración, gritaron con el mismo entusiasmo:

— ¡TITANEEEEEEEEES!

—Si me disculpas, Edward… Tengo una botella de cloro que buscar.

Dicho esto, besé su mejilla, le devolví las cartulinas y, girando en ciento ochenta grados, me puse a buscar a Kate. No sabía si reír o llorar, pero al menos estaba completa y absolutamente segura de una cosa:

Había encontrado la forma perfecta de iniciar la fase uno.

.

.

.

— ¡Kate! Hola.

— ¡Bella! —saludó ella con cordialidad. Estaba sentada al otro lado del campus; sostenía una libreta y una calculadora junto a ella. Me había tomado cinco minutos encontrarla—. Ugh, esta fiesta estúpida… creo que nos va a faltar presupuesto…

—Kate, esto, eh… —murmuré, temerosa de interrumpirla en su trabajo—. No me había inscrito en la comitiva para ayudar a preparar el baile de aniversario.

— ¡Me queda un cupo disponible! Ayúdanos, Bells. Nos falta gente.

—Estoy dentro —confirmé. Al menos iba a perderme una latosa clase de aritmética. Aunque mi alma lloraba por literatura, ya tendría tiempo de reponerme.

—Perfecto —musitó mientras anotaba mi nombre en una larga lista que estaba timbrada por dirección—. Estás liberada de tus clases de todo el día. Ahora bien, sabes de qué trata todo esto, ¿no?

—Esto… eh, ¿puedo ser sincera contigo?

—Claro.

—No tengo ni idea.

Oí a Kate reír y ponerse de pie. Se puso su bolso al hombro, tomó la libreta junto con la calculadora y comenzó a caminar conmigo por el campus.

—Tenemos que organizar esto de la fiesta del aniversario. Va a ser en el gimnasio. Ahora los chicos están preparando todo para el viernes… ¿Acaso no te acordabas de que habría fiesta, Bella?

La verdad era que no me interesaba todo esto. Nada me interesaba en absoluto. Digo, ¿en qué universo paralelo Bella Swan estaba loca por asistir a fiestas? Aparentemente, en ninguno, pero en este, al menos, hacía el intento.

—Quiero ayudar. Dime qué puedo hacer.

Kate me ignoró. Guardó la libreta y la calculadora en su bolso. Miró feo a dos chicos que estaban toqueteándose en público.

— ¡Ben! ¡Ángela! ¡No los traje aquí para que se manosearan frente a todos! ¡Vayan por la maldita botella de cloro y limpien el desastre del gimnasio!

Los dos se separaron incómodos y comenzaron a correr en dirección al armario donde yo, estúpidamente, me había quedado atrapada. Kate luego se volvió hacia mí, dirigiéndome una mirada de disculpa.

—Mira, no sé si te fijaste que Edward estaba pegando los carteles. ¿Por qué no vas y le echas una mano?

Asentí con entusiasmo, levantando los pulgares.

— ¡Voy en camino!

Era hora de iniciar la fase uno en todo su esplendor.

.

.

.

— ¡Edward! —saludé. Lo encontré comiendo un emparedado, sentado en el pasto del campus. Me había tomado otros cinco minutos llegar a él. Me hizo una seña con la mano y, una vez que me senté junto a él, me ofreció un mordisco.

Le sonreí y mordí un poco, mientras él sujetaba el pan con una mano.

— ¿Al final limpiaron el gimnasio? —susurró mientras yo masticaba.

—Mandó a dos chicos a limpiar.

Edward asintió, comiendo el último mordisco del emparedado. En frente de nosotros estaba lleno de carteles y decoración. Me pregunté en qué momento le habrían ofrecido el trabajo, pero no pregunté nada.

—No sabía que tenían tantas actividades entretenidas aquí. En Chicago no había mucho que hacer.

— ¿Vienes de Chicago?

—Así es. A Bree le costó un poco el cambio, pero creo que vamos a pasarla bien.

—Tenlo por seguro. A todo esto, no sabía que te gustaban las fiestas… —dije como quien no quería la cosa.

—Créeme que no mucho. Estoy ayudando para integrarme más. Bree no quiso ayudar cuando Kate e Irina nos lo ofrecieron, supongo que aún le da un poco de cosa todo esto.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene ella?

—Oh, acaba de cumplir dieciséis.

—Parecen muy unidos. —Sonreí.

—Sí… es una gran chica. Gracias a Dios tenemos afinidades en distintas cosas, y siempre ha sido muy abierta de mente ante todo. Ha estado conmigo desde los ocho.

Asentí, absorbiendo toda la información.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hermanos, Bella?

Negué con la cabeza de forma efervescente.

—Lo más cercano que he tenido de un hermano o hermana son los peces dorados que Renée ha comprado.

— ¿Y Renée es…? —Edward lucía medio confundido, pero interesado.

—Es mi mamá. Tengo un trauma con decirle como corresponde. —Negué con la cabeza, jugando con un poco de pasto.

Edward asintió, al parecer, también asimilando todo. Luego, se puso de pie y me tendió una mano. La tomé con un poco de recelo y a la vez timidez. Pero las manos de Edward eran cálidas y muy suaves. Era la clase de amigo que me haría sentir protegida. Eso me gustaba. Me sentía… a gusto con él. Y un poco intimidada, porque, ¿con esas facciones, quién no lo haría? Guapo hasta la muerte.

Una vez que estuvimos de pie, recogimos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos, en un silencio cómodo, hacia el interior de la escuela.

Mientras íbamos hacia dentro, jugueteábamos de vez en cuando. Creo que nunca había sentido tanta confianza y comunicación con alguien con anterioridad. Aparte de Jake.

La única diferencia era que Edward era muy caballero. Jacob y yo podíamos comer mil pizzas cada uno, eructar en frente del otro y hacer como que era algo normal. A mí me habría dado vergüenza hacer algo como eso en frente de Edward.

Me gustaría ser bonita a ojos de él… Edward comenzaba a agradarme de verdad.

De vez en cuando bromeamos mientras íbamos pegando los afiches y las guirnaldas. Esperaba estar haciendo bien todo esto.

Ahí me deprimí, porque luego, estaría traicionando a Edward.

Estábamos en la última semana de febrero. Tenía hasta junio para cumplir la estúpida apuesta.

El problema era que no sabía coquetear. No tenía ni idea cómo hacerlo. ¿Debía mover las caderas? ¿Pavonearme para caminar?

_No seas pendeja, Bella. Tú no haces esa clase de cosas._

—Bella —dijo él, llamando mi atención luego de colocar el décimo afiche. Me di vuelta con cuidado, acercándome a él—. ¿Por qué Rose y Alice son tus amigas? —Se rió.

Bien, eso era cierto. ¿Qué clase de amigas hacen algo así por la otra? ¿Desafiarte a enamorar a un gay? Decidí evadir eso.

—Hagamos algo —susurré—. ¿Qué tal si… jugamos a las preguntas? Lo que sea que pregunte uno, el otro debe responderlo. No se podrán evadir las preguntas.

Edward me dedicó una linda sonrisa torcida.

—Hecho. Bien, entonces, yo ya hice la primera. ¿Y bien?

—No lo sé. Somos amigas desde pequeñas. Creo que incluso nos comunicábamos telepáticamente desde que somos fetos. Nuestras madres siempre han estado juntas, así que…

Edward asintió, aparentemente conforme con mi respuesta.

—No parecen la clase de amigas que tendría una chica como tú. Tú luces más sencilla, me agrada eso. Creo que todas las mujeres que he conocido en mi vida sólo se preocupan de la moda y cosas así. Bree me agrada porque ella no es así, tú tampoco pareces serlo. Pareciera que te obligan…

_Uf, si tan sólo supieras, cariño._

—No lo hacen, es sólo que… Bueno, siempre he sido demasiado despreocupada de mi aspecto. Creo que está bien que ellas me ayuden en lo que puedan. Por algo son mis amigas.

Edward terminó de pegar el último afiche y luego se dio vuelta.

—No dejes que te controlen. Eres más genial que eso. Creo que está bien que quieran ayudarte pero, no dejes que cambien tu esencia o personalidad.

Y entonces mi corazón se detuvo. Él se acercó a mi oído y susurró en el.

—Créeme que eres mucho más genial que eso.

Con el corazón en el cuello, asentí tímidamente. Todas las tácticas de coqueteo que me habían enseñado, se fueron por el inodoro.

—Esto, eh, Edward… ¿Te gustaría tomar un helado mañana por la tarde? Creo que sería entretenido…

Él me dedicó su sonrisa más abierta mientras me tomaba del brazo y me guiaba con él.

—Me encantaría.

.

.

.

Estaba haciendo la fila para el almuerzo, Rosalie y Alice no tenían pinta de aparecer, así que tendría que ir a nuestra mesa, mientras tanto. Entre todo el gentío, no podía observar si había alguien allí o no.

Al diablo la dieta: pedí una buena porción de papas fritas con nuggets. Saqué unas cuantas ensaladas, para que mi plato se viera un poquito más verde, y emprendí camino.

En la mesa sólo estaba Jake. Me extrañó eso porque yo era de las últimas en llegar para almorzar.

—Hey, Jake. ¿Y los demás? —dije mientras me echaba un nugget a la boca.

—Bella, te han buscado toda la mañana. Pensaron que te había tragado la tierra o algo por el estilo.

—Bueno, eh… por lo que sé estoy vivita y coleando.

— ¿Qué hacías con Cullen corriendo por los pasillos? —Jacob frunció un poco el ceño mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

—Me inscribí en el comité para organizar la fiesta de aniversario.

— ¡¿QUE BELLA QUÉ?!

La voz de Alice me sobresaltó, haciendo que la bebida que estaba ingiriendo se me fuera por la nariz. Maldije mentalmente, mientras mi mesa se llenaba de gente. Sin embargo, esta vez, no había señal de Edward por ningún lado.

—Me inscribí.

— ¿Y en qué clase de dimensión Bella se inscribe en una actividad escolar? —Emmett se burló. Al verle la cara con buen humor me sentí aliviada de que mi broma de la mañana no le hubiera fastidiado.

—Desde que participo activamente de la comunidad, duh —respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Alice y Rosalie entrecerraron los ojos, pero Jasper sólo se reía. Creo que ellas ya estaban tomándole el hilo a la situación.

— ¿Qué hubo de bueno en clases? —comenté como si nada. Jacob siguió comiendo con el ceño fruncido, mientras los chicos volvían a echarse los tenedores llenos a la boca.

.

.

.

—Cuéntanos todo —exigieron Rosalie y Alice una vez que ya las clases habían terminado. Había logrado entablar una conversación con Edward un rato después de almorzar, pero ahora las chicas querían explicaciones de todo. Como si quisieran hacer una estúpida bitácora de toda esta basura.

—Esa Tanya hija de su madre… ¡Me encerró en el armario del conserje! —chillé histérica, queriendo matarla de un momento a otro. Rosalie y Alice me miraron con horror—. Gracias al cielo pude huir por la ventana, pero aterricé sobre Edward que estaba pegando afiches y…

Terminé de contar toda la historia de cómo habíamos conversado y básicamente les hablé de lo que hice durante el día. Ellas me dieron un abrazo cuando les conté que lo había invitado a tomar un helado.

— ¡Te dije que todo esto iba a andar de maravilla! —Alice aplaudió como una niña pequeña.

—Pero Edward es gay… va a tomarse esto como que lo invito como un amigo. —Negué con la cabeza.

—Algo es algo, querida —susurró Rosalie.

Sí, tenía que concederme eso.

—Bien, entonces ahora tienes que continuar con la fase uno. El problema que me preocupa a mí es…

— ¡¿Por qué carajos Tanya te encerraría en el armario del conserje?! —Rosalie estaba ardiendo, le salía humo por los oídos.

—Tanya le tiene ganas a Anthony. Y Anthony me saludó en el almuerzo, ¿recuerdan?

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron ellas.

—A esa perra hay que aniquilarla… —Alice comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala—. Tengo mucho en qué pensar.

Acto seguido, las chicas se despidieron de mí y se fueron cuchicheando en dirección al auto de Rosalie.

Me senté en el escritorio del profesor, soltando un largo suspiro. Mi vida era un desastre.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que Tanya Denali _me tiene ganas_?

Anthony se plantó delante de mí, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Sin embargo, su mirada no era dura. Era curiosa.

Mierda.

¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto había oído de nuestra conversación?

.

.

* * *

.

.

OUH, Bellita está en probleeeeeemas (?)

Bien, bien, bien. Espero sus teorías sobre lo que piensa hacer Anthony con esto. Y ah, para no ser tan malita, les cuento que en el próximo capítulo SPOILER es la "cita" xd

Sé que me adelanté un día en la publicación, pero por ser fiestas patrias en Chile, no iba a estar mañana para poder subir el cap, así que me adelanté :) Lo que sí, en vez de actualizar la próxima semana el día miércoles, **voy a cambiar los días de actualización a los viernes. **Me sale mucho más cómodo, por que a veces me distraigo con el computador luego de subir el capítulo, y bueno, el deber escolar me llama lasñksalñdksas

¡Nos leemos, entonces, el día viernes 27 de Septiembre! Para no hacer la espera tan fea, únanse a mi grupo de facebook, donde les tendré pequeños adelantos ;) link en mi perfil.

Mordiscos,

-Vale


	7. 6: Bowling y otras cosillas más

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bla, bla, bla… la historia es mía, bla, bla, bla… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, bla, bla, bla… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.**

**Disfruten, queridos querubines :D**

**.**

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Swan's Brand New Acid Test:**

**(La prueba de fuego de Bella Swan).**

**.**

**Capítulo 6:** Bowling y otras cosillas más.

.

— ¿Me vas a decir o no? —Anthony tenía el ceño fruncido. Sentí como lentamente me iba al diablo. Tomé una bocanada de aire, mientras me hacía a un lado para salir de la sala. —Bella, hey. —Anthony me tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera salir de la sala. Adelantándose a mí, nos encerró con llave. Refunfuñé audiblemente. ¿Por qué yo siempre era la tipa de los problemas? Anthony me condujo de nuevo junto al escritorio del maestro y me retuvo ahí. Sus manos estaban apoyadas una a cada lado de mis costados.

Estaba tan intimidada que no podía evitar bajar la vista de vez en cuando o dedicarme a mirar cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿De dónde apareciste tú? —me quejé, una vez que perdí la paciencia. Ya tenía suficiente drama por un día.

—Detrás de la cortina, duh —dijo divertido como si no tuviera gran importancia—. Ahora dime qué pasa con Tanya. ¿Qué dijo exactamente? ¿Cómo es eso de que te _encerró_ en un armario?

—Anthony, no es nada —dije, cansada. ¿Acaso no podíamos dejar correr esto por sólo una vez?

—Si reaccionas así, no puede no ser nada. —Levantó una ceja.

—Le gustas a Tanya. Eso es todo, ahora, quiero salir de aquí, si me ve hablando contigo voy a tener problemas con ella y no quiero que se me tire encima como la maldita que es. —Mi ceño estaba fruncido mientras mis bracitos de gelatina intentaban empujar al demonio lejos de mi vista.

—Que se joda Tanya —dijo Anthony, con una sonrisa ancha—. Yo tengo a alguien más en la mira. Y está enfrente de mí.

Tuve que alzar la vista apenas escuché sus palabras… fue algo así como un reflejo. No podía creer la basura que estaba escuchando. Nunca fui buena actriz, por lo que mi intento por ocular el horror y la sorpresa, fue en vano.

—Vete al diablo —me quejé mientras me intentaba deshacer de su abrazo. ¡Por eso, la moda es un asco! ¡Te cambian la cáscara y de pronto todos piensan que eres diferente! Pero yo no era diferente. ¡Anthony tenía este repentino interés por la ropa nueva!

Yo no era diferente. No había cambiado ni un poco. Yo sólo… yo sólo era Bella.

Caminé hacia la salida y, gracias a Dios, no me detuvo. Cuando tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, él gritó algo que hizo que mi alma se fuera al suelo.

— ¿Qué tramas con Cullen, Swan?

Tuve que darme vuelta y odié haberlo hecho. Anthony tenía una miradita curiosa, no suficiente. Eso hizo que me preocupara. ¡Lo último que necesitaba eran más y más problemas!

— ¿Qué oíste mientras yo hablaba con Rosalie y Alice, cabrón? —exigí saber. Caminé de vuelta a Anthony y me planté con suficiencia enfrente de él. ¡No iba a dejarme manipular! ¡No iba a tirar todo por la borda! Edward me agradaba de verdad, no quería perder la oportunidad de ser su amiga.

— ¿Fase uno? ¿Que Cullen es gay? ¡Yay! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—Me gusta Cullen —dije. Lo que no era una mentira del todo. Me agradaba mucho… y aunque tenía miedo de enamorarme de él con todo esto, tenía que admitir que, al menos, me gustaría tenerlo de amigo. En todo este ambiente podrido, era uno de los pocos que realmente era natural. No usaba una máscara. Simplemente era Edward y a la gente le agradaba eso.

— ¿Y Alice y Rosalie qué tienen que ver con esto? —Anthony arqueó una ceja.

—Ellas me quieren ayudar a conquistarlo —respondí, nuevamente, diciendo la verdad. Sólo estaba omitiendo la parte de la apuesta. Omitir no es mentir… ¿verdad?

—Ah. Pensé que era algo más jugoso. ¿Por eso viniste vestida así esta semana, Bells?

— ¡Yo no te he dado autorización de que me llames _Bells_! ¡Patudo! —reclamé—. Ahora, ¿dejé en claro tus dudas? ¡Quiero irme a mi casa!

—Voy a tener que borrar a Cullen del camino, al menos eso parece… —Anthony se puso a meditar—. Pero es gay, así que no importa demasiado.

—No la agarres contra él. —Fruncí el ceño—. Y tampoco digas nada de lo que te dije. Si lo haces, voy a iniciar la segunda guerra de Troya. Y va a correr sangre.

Anthony sonrió suficiente. ¿Y yo pensaba que del grupo de los descerebrados este era el único normal?

—Bien, Bella. Prometo guardar tu secreto sí y sólo sí…

.

.

.

— ¡Váyanse todos a la mierda! —grité cuando tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

— ¡Bella! —me reprendió Renée—. ¡Ese vocabulario, cielo! —Ella abrió la puerta de mi habitación y ahí estaban Rosalie y Alice, con el ceño fruncido.

—Pasen, enanas —respondí con un enorme y audible suspiro—. Perdón mamá —dije con parsimonia.

Renée me guiñó el ojo antes de cerrarme la puerta.

Al llegar de la escuela en la tarde, después de la asquerosa conversación con Anthony Miller, me puse tan, pero tan _emo_, que fui a comprar un tarro de helado de piña, me puse ropa deportiva y muy holgada, y me peiné como si fuera un plumero.

—Bella… luces terrible. —Alice puso la mejor de sus muecas de horror y, a causa de esto, hice como que no le escuchaba.

— ¿Qué pasó después que nos fuimos? —Rosalie estaba previendo lo peor y claro que así era.

—Anthony nos escuchó hablar. Se escondió detrás de la cortina, ¡y fuimos tan estúpidas que no lo vimos! —chillé histérica, sacando otra cucharada de helado. ¿Por qué siempre yo? ¿¡Por qué siempre yo!?

Al diablo con la dieta.

Rosalie y Alice me trataron de quitar el pote de helado, pero yo corrí por todo mi cuarto, huyendo de la policía de la comida.

Resignadas, se sentaron en mi cama, y me indicaron que me sentara en mi _puff_ para explicar todo.

—Ese hijo de… Agh, ¡nos escuchó hablar todo! ¡Todo, absolutamente todo! ¿Y les digo qué fue lo peor? ¡Me preguntó qué era eso de la fase uno y qué tenía que ver con Edward! ¡Y, ah! ¡No, no, no! ¡Lo peor fue que tuve que decirle que me gustaba Edward y ustedes me iban a ayudar a enamorarlo! ¡Ah, sí y también —andaba pésima para explicarme— escuchó que era gay! Y encima salió con esa cosa de que… de que… —Comencé a ingerir helado de nuevo mientras lloriqueaba.

Alice se puso de pie y casi me cacheteó.

— ¿¡Qué de qué!? ¡Suéltalo mujer! —exigió saber.

— ¡Dijo que yo le gustaba y que Tanya se jodiera! —Lloriqueé con un tono de voz excesivamente dramático.

Rosalie y Alice se quedaron boquiabiertas mientras yo seguía comiendo helado. Definitivamente no era mi día. ¡No, qué va!, no era mi año.

—Dime, por favor, que no sabe de la apuesta —susurró Rosalie.

— ¡No! Piensa que sólo quieren ayudarme porque son buenas personas. Si se enterara… mi vida se va al carajo. Y también Edward. ¡De verdad me agrada! Es un buen chico y bueno, me gusta compartir con él.

Ambas soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Yo les lancé dagas con los ojos.

— ¡No puedo creer que estén aliviadas! ¡Yo detesto todo esto! —reclamé agitando mis manitos—. ¡Si Tanya se entera… mi vida va a ser un completo infierno! ¡Y ustedes van a tener que hacerme un buen funeral si es que no las arrastro en toda esta porquería conmigo!

—Contrólate, Swan —chilló Rosalie.

Tuve que guardar silencio mientras seguía comiendo helado como una condenada.

— ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? —Alice estaba casi mordiéndose las uñas.

—Anthony puso una condición para callarse la boca con lo de Edward, pero sólo por el hecho de que _me gusta. _Lo cual no es mentira porque de verdad creo que es muy agradable y simpático y… Bueno, ¡al grano! —Ya me estaba enredando sola con las cosas que decía.

Las chicas se mantuvieron expectantes antes de que abriera la boca.

—Anthony quiere una cita conmigo este jueves.

.

.

.

—Gracias por haber venido a buscarme —dije, agradecida de corazón—. Se suponía que yo te había invitado a ti, yo debería haber…

— ¡Bella! Pero si somos amigos, calma, para eso estamos. —Edward me dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras me subía a su volvo. Ya había llegado el tiempo de mi salida con él. Aunque seguramente pensaba que íbamos a salir como amigos, a mí me consolaba un poco saber que algo era algo.

— ¿Adónde vamos, _madame_? —bromeó él. Solté una risotada, jugando con el bordado de la blusa.

— ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —pregunté, mientras Edward conducía aparentemente sin dirección alguna.

— ¿Qué tan buena eres con los bolos? —murmuró. Yo negué con la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Soy un completo desastre.

Edward sonrió satisfecho, doblando a la derecha por el camino que íbamos.

—Soy un buen maestro. Creo que podemos hacer algo con ello. —Me dedicó una amplia sonrisa que me hizo suspirar.

—Entonces… ¿vamos a Port Angeles? —susurré, sonriendo un poquito.

—Vamos a Port Angeles. Pero conduzco como un demonio, así que no te preocupes por ello. Llegaremos en poco rato. —Cuando miré hacia afuera, ya ni siquiera estábamos en Forks. Cuando miré la hora en el reloj, noté que eran apenas las cuatro y cuarto.

— ¡Mi padre es policía! —Abrí los ojos como platos, mientras Edward se reía con su risa melodiosa, tan característica de él.

—Tranquila, Bells. Tengo todo bajo control. —Edward me indicó la radio y, bueno, por una vez decidí relajarme y romper las reglas. A Charlie no le importaría—. ¿Pones algo de tu música en la radio?

Le dediqué una sonrisa mientras conectaba el I-pod al sistema de audio de su volvo. Esperaba que conociera la canción. Para mi sorpresa, Edward comenzó a cantar apenas resonó la canción.

—_Give me a second I, I need to get my __story straight__. M__y friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State…_

Solté una pequeña risa mientras cantaba el siguiente verso.

—_My love she's waiting for me__, j__ust across the bar__, m__y seat's been taken by some sunglasses__, a__sking bout' a scar and__…_

Edward y yo reíamos mientras cantábamos. En general, parecía que teníamos gustos de música bien similares. A medida que iba pasando las canciones, íbamos comentando cosas, como las comidas favoritas del otro, series, libros…

— ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! —Se rió, mientras estacionábamos en un centro comercial.

— ¡Te lo juro! —Me carcajeé—. ¡Boté la bandeja con el diploma! Y todos quedaron mirándome como si fuera una completa ineficiente. La premiación estuvo llena de mis errores, _yo _tropezando, _yo_ riéndome, _yo_ actuando como una completa idiota. Nunca me pedían nada en el instituto, y meto la pata con eso… —Me tapé el rostro. Edward seguía riéndose de mi desgracia.

— ¿Y luego qué? —me incitó a seguir hablando.

—Nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con nueve años y pies torpes? —Negué con la cabeza, para bajarme del volvo. Edward rodeó el auto, y antes de que pudiera hacerlo yo, me abrió la puerta.

Le dediqué una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento.

Al llegar al ascensor, notamos que la gente salía y entraba rápidamente, llenándose y dejándonos afuera. Nos quedamos mirando, para luego notar que había unas escaleras que nos sacaban del sub-suelo.

Me guiñó el ojo y salió corriendo hacia arriba.

— ¡Edward! —chillé mientras intentaba seguirle a paso rápido, tropecé un par de veces, lo cual provocó risitas pequeñas de él, provenientes de más arriba. De vez en cuando se asomaba, haciendo caras locas, lo cual me hacía reír aún más. Estaba tan fatigada que apenas llegué arriba, con la lengua afuera como si fuera un perro—. Eso no se hace. —Reí haciendo un puchero.

_¿Y eso de coquetería de dónde salió?_

Cuando llegamos para jugar bolos, Edward insistió en que quería pagar la pista para nosotros.

— ¡Pero si yo invité! —reclamé, cuando nos estaban pasando los zapatos.

—Tú invitaste a un helado, así que técnicamente no estoy rompiendo ningún acuerdo —dijo él, como si nada. Fuimos a sentarnos para calzarnos bien los zapatos. Yo seguía enojada, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

—A la salida, yo invito el helado —dije, cuando ya estábamos en nuestra pista. Edward asintió, sonriendo.

—Eres testaruda, Bella.

Me reí, observando a la pantallita que nos indicaba si podíamos jugar aún o no.

Cuando se encendió, Edward anotó nuestros nombres, y comenzamos a jugar.

—Bien, Bells. Escoge una bola —me llamó desde la pista. Me acerqué a uno de los dispensadores que estaba junto a nosotros, y tomé una bola.

—Diablos, diablos, diablos. —Lloriqueé cuando me di cuenta que esta era muy pesada. Edward se apresuró a ayudarme antes de que se me cayera sobre los pies.

Cuando la dejamos en donde estaba, le dirigí una mirada de disculpa, lo cual sólo le hizo reír.

—Hay distintos pesos para distintas edades —explicó, sonriéndome con calidez—. Tú deberías usar números entre el diez y el doce. Bajo eso, son demasiado livianas, porque son para niños. Y bueno, más que eso es para hombres. Tú sabes. —Me alcanzó una bola rosada. Bien, esa sí que era más liviana. Él tomó otra de otro color, que tenía un quince.

—Entiendo, entiendo —respondí, aún un poco sonrojada.

—Ok, Bella. Debes tener el equilibro, ¿comprendes? Trata de agacharte un poco, con un suave balanceo… —Se puso en la posición que él explicaba. Entrecerró los ojos un poco—. Y la tiras lo más derecha que puedas.

La bola rodó rápidamente hasta el fondo, botando todos los pinos. En la pantallita, en la tabla de juego, al lado del nombre de Edward había una "X".

—Cuando haces un _strike_, aparece una equis en el cuadrito. ¿Ves? —indicó con una seña de mano la pantallita.

Asentí, no podía ser tan difícil.

—Ahora, es tu turno —susurró, dejándome el espacio libre.

Caminé hasta llegar a posición, pero de pronto hubo un ruido estrepitoso. Algo así como un pito.

Edward con los ojos como platos se acercó nuevamente a mí y me hizo retroceder.

—Cuando pasas la línea, suena el pitito. No te recomiendo que pases de ella… Está resbaloso y puedes… bueno, tener una fea caída.

¡Era una ñoña!

Mientras asentía como tonta, con la vista baja y con mis mejillas recorriendo todos los tonos de rojo que existían, traté de inclinarme un poquito en la posición que Edward había hecho. Balanceé un poco la mano derecha y, lentamente, tiré la bola.

Esta rodó con una lentitud infernal, hasta que finalmente se fue por unos huecos que había por el lado de la pista.

Oí a Edward reírse detrás de mí, pero cuando le dirigí una mirada fea, hizo como si nada. Después comencé a reírme yo, hasta que la bola llegó hasta el final de la pista.

—Esto es oficial: apesto —dije aún riéndome. Le cedí el espacio a Edward, pero él negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Aún te queda un tiro, cuando no botas todos los pinos tienes dos oportunidades.

—Oh, sí, eso. —Fui por otra bola del mismo color, y me puse en el mismo lugar. Comencé a balancear el brazo.

—Parece que no jugabas hace mucho tiempo. —Edward frunció los labios con una sonrisa linda.

—No había jugado a esto en mi vida. —Hice una mueca cuando lancé la bola.

Expectantes, observamos como esta se iba nuevamente por el hueco del lado.

—Te ayudaré, promesa de niño explorador. —Puso una de sus manos en el pecho y la otra la acomodó detrás de la espalda. Me reí estrepitosamente.

Edward fue por una bola, y nuevamente hizo un tiro perfecto.

—No hay forma de que gane si juegas así —refunfuñé, acercándome a la pista con una bola en la mano.

Edward me dedicó una sonrisa mientras se situaba detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —murmuré, cuando me ayudó a tomar la bola con una de sus manos. Iba a suspirar con su tacto suave, pero alcancé a controlarme al darme cuenta de que sería demasiado incómodo. Dejó su otra mano sobre mi hombro. No podía estar muy segura de si estaba haciéndolo bien o no, porque sólo podía sentir a Edward detrás de mí, ayudándome.

—Te estoy ayudando, Bells. —Me ayudó a balancear el brazo, y chillé como loca cuando todos los pinos cayeron.

— ¡Soy la mejor! —chillé, haciendo mi bailecito de la victoria.

Edward se aclaró la garganta a mis espaldas y no pude evitar darle un abrazo apretado.

Sonreí ampliamente cuando me correspondió, ambos muertos de la risa, alzándome en el aire.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó el jueves, yo estaba aterrada. A pesar de que el otro día había tenido una tarde agradable con Edward y el plan avanzaba bastante bien, tenía que preocuparme por lo que me esperaba esa tarde.

Anthony había quedado de ir por mí a las seis. Así que, en todo ese lapso entre el instituto y la cita, estuve con las chicas en mi cuarto, buscando una forma de sacarme a Anthony de encima. Sólo sería un estorbo para la apuesta. _Y para mi vida también_,pensaba.

—Mira, Bella. Vamos a hacer esto, así que presta mucha atención.

— ¿Vamos? —repliqué, arqueando una ceja.

—Bien, vas. Edward no sabe que tenías esta cita, ¿no? Eso podría joderlo todo.

—No, no sabe. Ayer lo pasamos bastante bien, conversamos de muchas cosas, pero en ningún momento hablé sobre la "cita".

—Perfecto —alabó Rose—. Bien, si quieres sacarte a este espécimen de encima, bueno, eh… sólo… sé terrible.

— ¿Terrible? —pregunté.

—Anthony no tiene fama de salir con muchas chicas, pero con las que sale, siempre suele llevarlas a Port Angeles —explicó Alice—. Y van a un buen restaurante. Si te lleva a un lugar delicado, pues, tú sabes. Sólo sé… terrible. Sé la peor vergüenza que vaya a pasar en su vida. Puedes hacerlo, Belli-Bells.

Asentí, tratando de tomar valor para el ridículo que iba a hacer. Tenía un plan trazado en mi mente para que pudiera alejar a este tipo de una vez por todas.

Anthony Miller estás por verte con el lado oscuro de Bella Swan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola D: lamento subir el capítulo a estas alturas de la noche, pero tuve un día de porquería así que no pregunten 3 xd

bueno, en el capítulo 7 veremos a la Bella que come pizza y eructa con Jacob, así que se reirán un montón xD

¡Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, reviews y toda la cosa! ahora comienzo a responderles ksjdksdgsa

Un abrazo enorme y como ya saben, nos leemos el viernes

Mordiscos!

-Vale


	8. 7: ¡SOS! Bella Swan hace el ridículo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bla, bla, bla… la historia es mía, bla, bla, bla… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, bla, bla, bla… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

.

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.  
facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Swan's Brand New Acid Test:**

**(La prueba de fuego de Bella Swan).**

**.**

**Capítulo 7: **¡S.O.S! ¡Bella Swan hace el ridículo!

.

Apenas sonó el timbre, salí de mi habitación. Alice y Rosalie me estaban siguiendo, pero tuve que espantarlas. No podía tenerlas ahí mirando por la escalera… no después del incidente del martes, eso sólo habría dejado más problemas para mí.

—Fuera… _¡Shu, shu! _—les espanté cuando noté que me seguían por las escaleras. Tenía todo conmigo, mi bolso, mi móvil y tenía los dientes limpios.

Alice y Rosalie rodaron los ojos mientras se iban de nuevo a mi habitación.

—Belli, ¿vas a salir, cielo? —preguntó Renée cuando iba por la cocina. El timbre volvió a sonar y, con un suspiro largo, asentí.

—Sip. Después puedes tomar un té con las chicas… prometo no llegar muy tarde —susurré, depositando un beso en su mejilla, Renée me guiñó un ojo y, exasperada, tuve que ir a abrir.

Anthony iba a tocar el timbre nuevamente, pero se detuvo cuando bajó la vista en dirección a mí. Le dediqué un intento de sonrisa y con un torpe saludo de mano, salimos del porche de mi casa.

— ¿Cómo estás, Bella?

—Eh, bien —murmuré. Me acerqué a su pequeño city car para entrar, pero me detuvo. Abrió la puerta y con una seña de mano me indicó que entrara. Pisé dentro con torpeza y, confundida, me dejé caer sobre el asiento. Él, sonriendo satisfecho, cerró y se dirigió al lado del piloto. Se formó un pequeño silencio incómodo.

—Así que… Bella.

—Así que… Anthony.

—Pues, es oficial, acaba de iniciar nuestra cita. ¿Estás emocionada? ¿Mucho, poco o nada?

Me estremecí ante la palabra y sentí miedo de hacer el ridículo. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que si no lograba sacarme a Anthony de encima ahora, no iba a hacerlo nunca.

—Eh, sí. Todo bien —me limité a responder.

.

.

.

El trayecto en auto estuvo lleno de un monólogo de Anthony. Habló de sus pasatiempos ñoños, como lo que hacía con su padre, o lo que hacía en las fiestas. Me habló del grupo de gente con la que suele frecuentar.

Todo me parecía un universo paralelo o lejano lleno de superficialidad y estupidez.

¿A mí qué me importaba que él bailara hasta las tres de la mañana cada vez que había una fiesta en Forks?

No me importaba, esa era la cuestión.

—Bien, Bella, ¿te gusta comer sushi? —consultó él, mientras salíamos del pueblo.

La verdad era que amaba el sushi.

—Ajam —me limité a responder.

—Me alegra que así sea, porque vamos a tener una tarde llena de diversión. —Anthony estaba animado y movía su cabecita de un lado a otro como un niño de cinco. Me hundí en el asiento y, esperando que el auto se estrellara contra un árbol lo suficientemente fuerte como para morir, esperé a que terminara la tortura. Qué asco de vida.

Anthony no dejaba de hablar. Si bien podía ser un tipo amable, el ambiente que le rodeaba me hacía sentir incómoda, y preferiría beber agua de un charco a sentarme junto a él en la mesa de los populares. Eso era algo que, para mí, no estaba en discusión.

Además, si no moría en ese auto, Tanya iba a matarme de todas formas, lo cual para mí estaba perfectamente bien, exceptuando el hecho de que mi muerte sería sádica, lenta y dolorosa.

¡Viva yo, la reina de los penosos!

—Bien, reina del sarcasmo, cuéntame algo de ti —murmuró Anthony, poniendo algo de música en la radio.

¿Y ahora qué?

—Eh, esto… ¿Soy hija única?

—Bella, dime algo que no sepa —se burló.

—No soy… buena hablando con la gente —solté.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta. Pero somos… amigos. Todo bien. —Me dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras yo esperaba a que me tragara la tierra.

—Claramente. —Bufé.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué va a ordenar, señor? —La camarera estaba apoyando su peso en una de sus piernas, mientras esperaba con la libretita en mano a que hiciera el pedido. Anthony estaba mirando la carta y yo me dediqué a jugar con el dobladillo del mantel.

Todo en el ambiente era elegante, lo que me hacía sentir terrible porque iba a irrumpir en todo ese ambiente de calma y tranquilidad para actuar como una completa enferma.

—Quiero unos cuantos California rolls. Unos envueltos en masago*, otros en palta… otro tanto con queso crema. ¡Ah! Y ese que tiene salmón. ¿Cuál quieres tú, Bella? —susurró.

—Está bien, gracias.

—Eso, entonces. ¡Ah!, y también trae algunos camarones con esa salsa tan rica que tienen…

— ¿Para beber? —La mujer tomó nota con rapidez.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó Anthony.

—Coca-cola.

—Que sean dos, por favor.

—En un momento les traigo su pedido. —Dicho esto, la mujer retiró la carta que teníamos cada uno en nuestras manos y se retiró en dirección a la cocina.

Mientras tanto, seguí manoseando el mantel. No podía comenzar a hacer el ridículo sin comida, tenía el cerebro sin ideas para actuar, definitivamente esto era lo peor.

— ¿Y bien, Bella? ¿Qué tal van las cosas este año? —murmuró Anthony, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya sabes, altos y bajos. El instituto quiere quitarme la cabeza, yo lo sé. Y bueno, fuera de eso… no hay mucho que comentar. Detesto matemáticas.

—Te puedo ayudar si gustas —murmuró Anthony. En ese momento, llegó la chica con nuestras bebidas, las destapó y dejándolas servidas, se retiró rápidamente.

—Prefiero morir sola y dignamente, gracias —respondí, dándole un sorbito a mi bebida. ¿Por qué simplemente no me largaba de allí?

—Pareciera que no te gusta que te ayuden, Bella —susurró el chico.

—No siento que necesite ayuda en nada, eso es todo —admití, dándole un sorbo a mi bebida.

En ese momento, llegó la camarera con nuestro pedido. Se veía todo muy rico… lástima que iba a tener que desperdiciarlo. Bien… ahora sólo tenía que imitar a Jacob comiendo y en media hora ya estaría camino a casa.

Tomé los palillos mal, a propósito, y pinché un roll envuelto en palta. Luego de un bocado, me lo eché a la boca y comencé a hacer ruiditos.

¡Dios, estaba sensacional!

—Esto sí que está rico, mmmmh, oh Dios. —Tomé un sorbo de bebida y me preocupé de que no hubiera terminado de masticar lo anterior. Mantuve la bebida un momento en mi boca y luego tragué todo junto. Cuando pensé que Anthony no podía estar más horrorizado, terminé con un sonoro—: AAAAAH.

—Ehm, Bella, ¿tienes problemas con los palillos? —preguntó Anthony mientras mascaba lentamente su camarón—. Se supone que son dos para…

—Para pincharlos, ¡claro que lo sé, tontito! —Sonreí ampliamente mientras pinchaba un camarón. Luego lo llevé a la salsa de soya, y mientras chorreaba, me lo eché a la boca. Anthony abrió los ojos como platos mientras intentaba tapar la mancha. Cuando acercó sus manos cerca de mi plato para cubrir el desastre, me dejé rápidamente los palillos en el plato para tener mis manos libres y entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos.

—Vamos a ser muy felices —dije con la boca llena.

Anthony asintió con terror, mientras comía en silencio.

¡Bella: 1 - Anthony: 0!

—Y bien, Anthony, ¿no crees que es genial que alguien comparta su amor por el sushi contigo? Digo, todos dicen que el sushi está hecho con ingredientes rancios, y que los huevos de pescados en realidad parecen vómito de pescado, pero no importan los rumores, o sea, ¡es genial comer así contigo! —parloteé como toda una tarada. Anthony asentía, mientras intentaba comer algo.

¡Había hecho que se le fuera el apetito!

¡Bella: 2 – Anthony: 0!

—Uhm, sí. Bella, ¿a ti suelen invitarte a salir? Digo, ¿estás con alguien formalmente? —Tenía fruncido los labios mientras hablaba. Yo negué rápidamente mientras soltaba una risotada estruendosa, que hizo que varias parejas se dieran vuelta a vernos comer.

—Oh, todo el tiempo, cariño. Soy muy solicitada. Suelo ir a bares con Jacob y cantamos karaoke hasta que estamos borrachos como una cuba —dije con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Completa mentira. ¡Dios, debería ser actriz!

—Tú… ¿sueles beber? —Anthony casi escupió su bebida. Yo asentí con naturalidad mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la mía y la llevaba a mi garganta como haciendo que era enjuague bucal. Hice unas cuantas gárgaras y luego tragué.

Seguí comiendo con la boca abierta y tragaba haciendo ruiditos. Hablé de lo mucho que me gustaba el dubstep y cómo odiaba la música clásica, como era que hacía que leía clásicos para verme culta, como chantajeaba a los profesores para que me pusieran buenas notas, y, para ponerle la guinda a la torta, dije que incluso me incomodaba la ropa interior cuando hacía deporte.

Cuando terminé de hablar, creí que había traumado a Anthony. Definitivamente había hecho un buen trabajo. Tomé mi último trago de bebida hasta el fondo. La gente me miraba con horror, pero ya le había perdido el miedo al ridículo.

Finalmente dije:

—Mira cariño, soy de las que les gusta ir lento. A pesar de que si quieres podemos enrollarnos en tu casa, pero no sé, me da vergüenza que otros sepan de mis relaciones. Así que yo voto porque esperemos un poco de tiempo antes de dar el gran paso. No sé, apenas tengo diecisiete. No quiero casarme aún… —Me encogí de hombros, me limpié la boca como una dama, me senté bien en la silla y sonreí de una forma encantadora.

—Estoy... completamente de acuerdo. Nadie sabrá que vinimos aquí hoy. —Anthony tenía los labios fruncidos, mientras, suponía, que sopesaba si colgarse o no.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas, cielo. ¡Vamos a ser muy felices! —Aplaudí estúpidamente.

— ¡La cuenta, por favor! —murmuró él cuando la camarera pasaba junto a nosotros.

Dejé que pagara la cena, así Anthony sabría que con Isabella Marie Swan no se jugaba.

— ¡Hay que repetirlo, definitivamente! —chillé mientras salíamos del restaurante. Yo iba dando brinquitos mientras Anthony asentía con los labios fruncidos.

—Como te gusta ir lento, creo que dejaré que pasen un par de semanas —se excusó cuando nos subíamos al auto. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad y, mientras sentía que Anthony soltaba un pesado suspiro cuando nos íbamos, yo simplemente iba haciendo mi baile interno de la victoria.

_¡Soy lo mejor, soy lo mejor, soy lo mejooooooooor!_

.

.

.

—Ya estamos en casa, Bella —avisó Anthony cuando se detuvo frente al porche de mi casa. Eran las ocho de la noche.

—Gracias por la invitación. —Sonreí como idiota a propósito mientras me bajaba de su pequeño auto, Anthony asintió repetidamente, dándome la impresión de que sólo quería irse de allí. Antes de cerrarle la puerta, alcancé a murmurar—: Sé que vas a decirle a tus amigos sobre mis encantos y lo mucho que te gusto, pero de verdad no quiero que lo hagas. Creo que necesitamos digerir esta nueva relación.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, nadie se enterará. —Anthony se estiró hacia el asiento del copiloto, cerró la puerta rápidamente y arrancó de allí.

Brincando como tonta mientras celebraba mi inminente victoria, llegué a la puerta y la abrí, hice una pose mientras vi que Renée estaba tomando tecito con Alice y Rosalie.

Me vieron llegar, y las últimas dos dieron un salto de alegría. Mi rostro ya lo decía todo.

—Soy la joven más maleducada de todo el planeta —dije con voz superficial. Alice y Rosalie se rieron. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y con una bandita me tomé el cabello en un tomate desordenado que me hacía ver como un plumero. Me dieron ganas de tomarme un té, por lo que puse a hervir agua y preparé mi taza agregándole el azúcar y la bolsita de té.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó Renée, confundida a más no poder. Dejé que las chicas le explicaran que Anthony era un infeliz que me invitó a salir y que, como no tenía intenciones de aceptar un no por respuesta, tuve que darle una lección.

—Así es como Bella se convirtió en una total tonta frente a personas de clase alta en un gran restaurante. ¿Me equivoco Belli-Bells? —dijo Alice mientras me servía un poco de agua. Me senté frente a Renée y asentí con entusiasmo.

—Creo que nací para ser actriz —me burlé.

—Cuéntanos todo —exigieron saber las tres.

—Bien, fuimos a Port Angeles y me llevó al Olympic's Best Roll.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —Renée casi escupió—. ¡Ese lugar es carísimo!

—No. Y bien, comí con la boca abierta, derramé soya en el mantel, hice comentarios sobre mi ropa interior. Lo mucho que "me embriago con Jacob". —Hice las comillas en el aire para que Renée comprendiera que era un chiste—. También hable de cómo quería que nuestra relación fuera lenta y que, si quería casarse, que me diera un poco de tiempo.

Me puse de pie y me paré junto a mi silla, donde hice una pequeña reverencia. Alice y Rosalie estaban al borde de las lágrimas, mientras mi mamá me miraba con horror.

—No puedo creer que hiciste todo esto en el Olympic's Best Roll. Dios, Bella, eso es pecado.

—Al diablo mamá, ¡sólo por hoy seré muy malota! —Choqué palmas con Alice y Rosalie y cada una dejando un beso en la mejilla de Renée, subimos a mi habitación con una botella de bebida y tres vasos.

— ¿No que acaban de tomar té? —exigió saber ella.

— ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! —gritamos desde mi habitación.

Cerramos la puerta y nos reímos como si estuviéramos borrachas, al punto de caernos al piso. Mientras me secaba las lágrimas, Alice trató de sentarse bien en el suelo. Rosalie nos alcanzó la bebida y nos sirvió un poco a cada una.

— ¡Brindo por esta nueva Bella, despreocupada, loca y, a la vez, muy sofisticada! —Rosalie alzó su copa y nosotras le imitamos.

— ¡Salud! —cantamos las tres a coro mientras nos seguíamos riendo como estúpidas.

.

.

.

— ¿Tienes todo para hoy? —Renée sonrió cuando me acercaba a la puerta. Charlie estaba tomando un café con el periódico al lado.

Negué con la cabeza y me despedí con un grito. Ambos me sonrieron y yo simplemente me alejé de allí hasta mi camioneta.

Cuando llegué al instituto, el festejo se podía sentir en el aire: el baile de aniversario iba a ser una bomba.

Y, como yo estaba en el comité de decoración, estaba obligada a venir. Fuera de ese detalle horrible, era un buen día para sonreír. Estaba semi-soleado. En Forks. Lo cual, era casi un milagro divino.

Salí de la camioneta y me encaminé a clase. En el camino me crucé con Anthony, pero este se puso a caminar en dirección contraria a la mía. Sip. Definitivamente lo había espantado.

Feliz como estaba, me fui brincando a mi salón. Me senté junto a Rosalie y cuando Emmett, Jasper y Jacob preguntaron por mi repentina felicidad, me encogí de hombros.

—Cuando inviten a salir a una chica y esta no quiera, no la obliguen. Podría ser lo peor para ustedes. Créanme.

Jacob frunció los labios siendo presa de la confusión.

—Vale, me pillaste.

Hice que los seis juntáramos cabezas, y ahí dije en un susurro muy quedito:

—Anthony Miller me invitó a salir y fue la peor noche de su vida.

Todos se echaron para atrás de nuevo, mientras Emmett y Jasper se secaban las lágrimas de tanto reír. Jacob me miró confundido, pero yo estaba de muy buen humor como para joderla, así que me limité a sonreír y me di vuelta.

Finalmente, apareció Edward y sus primas. Nos sentamos todos relativamente juntos, y yo simplemente le hice una seña de mano a Edward a modo de saludo. Él me dedicó una linda y amplia sonrisa.

Ni siquiera álgebra pudo aplastar mi buen humor. Me preguntaron en dos ocasiones, por estar muy distraída, qué método algebraico debía utilizar para resolver la inecuación. No pude responder nada, por lo que con la mirada le rogué a Edward que saliera al rescate. Él simplemente respondió bien, lo que hizo que se ganara un elogio y, por mi parte, una reprobación.

Al salir de clase, las chicas dijeron que iban a su casillero. Emmett y Jasper, como los esclavos que eran, tuvieron que seguirles. Jacob simplemente me dijo que tenía que ir a ver a Seth, y Tanya, Kate e Irina, salieron del salón para ir al baño.

Eso me dejó sola con Edward.

—Hey, Bells —susurró besando mi mejilla a modo de saludo. Hice lo propio mientras salíamos juntos en dirección al patio.

Cuando llegamos a la sección de las bancas, donde estaba el patio, dejamos nuestras cosas y nos sentamos a absorber vitamina D. Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, con una sensación de paz infinita, y me lo estaba contagiando.

—Bella, ¿hoy qué tienes que hacer? —preguntó, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Adopté la misma posición que él, apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas, y mi cabeza sobre mis manos, para así disfrutar del sol.

—El baile.

—Sip, eh, bueno, cada quien va a venir con alguien… Así que me preguntaba, si… ¿quieres ir conmigo? Bueno, igual estaremos juntos con todo el grupo, y nada, pues pensé que sería entretenido. Eres una de las pocas que creo que no me quiere comer vivo —susurró con una sonrisa.

Ambos nos miramos de reojo, lo que nos hizo soltar una enorme carcajada.

—Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo, Edward.

— ¿Paso por ti a las ocho? —preguntó, cuando el timbre para entrar a clases sonó. Tomamos nuestros libros, listos para dirigirnos a la siguiente clase.

—Sip. Ahí te esperaré. —Sonreí.

Entramos rápidamente antes de que el inspector cerrara las puertas del patio, para que no nos dejara afuera.

.

.

.

Masago: son los llamados huevitos de pescado. Con esos se envuelven algunos rolls de sushi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Y bien, aquí la cita de Bella y Anthony khjjkasdgsad me maté de la risa escribiéndolo, no saben cuanto! XD

Bueno, les tengo una noticia buena y una mala.

La mala, es que el viernes 11 no habrá capítulo porque tengo que hacer un viaje hoy en la noche, y bueno, vuelvo el domingo... en la semana tengo muchas pruebas y no tengo tiempo de redactar el siguiente:( a pesar de que tengo la inspiración siempre latente y todo... a veces me falta tiempo, bu. Así que bien, nos vemos en dos semanas.

¡La buena noticia... es que el siguiente capítulo es un Outtake! Yep, y adivinen POV...

¡Alice!

Sí, suena raro un POV de Alice, pero bueno, la insultan mucho en los Reviews XD entonces ahí va a haber una explicación colosal de todo lo que está haciendo. Manténganse pendientes.

¡Eso! nos leemos en dos semanitas :) lamento hacerles esperar pero prefiero escribir pausada todo esto.

¡Mordiscos!

-Vale


	9. Outtake 1: Alice

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bla, bla, bla… la historia es mía, bla, bla, bla… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, bla, bla, bla… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

**.**

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Swan's Brand New Acid Test:**

**(La prueba de fuego de Bella Swan).**

**.**

**Outtake: Alice.**

**.**

Querido Diario:

Estoy orgullosísima de Bella. Digo, puedo ver cómo su confianza se incrementa. La siento más madura y mucho más contenta. Me pregunto si todo esto tendrá que ver con el asunto de Edward o no.

Es que, Dios… He estado, por años, esperando este momento: Bella siendo feliz.

Por un momento, siento que las cosas para ella se complican demasiado. O quizás ella las complica sola. ¿Yo soy la mala de la película? JA. Qué cosas.

Bella cree que ando como si fuera su mamá diciéndole lo que tiene que hacer y lo que no. Tonterías. Cada cosa que he hecho, lo he hecho por su bien. Nunca le daría un consejo que le hiciera afligirse, pero hay momentos en los que hay que crecer.

Bella a veces puede ser muy infantil, Diario. ¿Quién nombra Timmy a su propio celular?

Ella nunca lo admitiría, por supuesto. Hay tantas cosas en ella… Y, a pesar de eso, la quiero con su tontera y todo.

Bella necesita a alguien que la quiera por lo que es, de eso estoy segura. Y por eso sé que si logra "convertir" a Edward, todo irá bien para ambos.

Sí, yo juro, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones SÍ son buenas. Y mi tercer ojo medio psíquico me dice que todo va a salir bien. O al menos eso creo, por ahora.

Buenas noches, Diario.

.

.

.

—Bella no va a hacerlo por su cuenta… La conozco bien —reclamé, mientras estábamos en el centro comercial. Bella debería de estar en su cita con Anthony, ahora. Y nosotras aquí, también en Port Angeles, a muy poca distancia de ella.

—Alice, no creo que le guste ese color —dijo Rosalie, quitándome el vestido color rosado con perlitas—. ¿Brillos? ¿Es en serio? ¿Quieres que Bella termine suicidándose?

—Ay, sí, ya sé. Rose, mi sentido de la moda se está cociendo. Ayúdame. —Traté de tomar algo de aire, de una forma algo teatral. Rosalie acomodó nuevamente la prenda en su lugar y salimos de la boutique.

—Necesitamos otra tienda. Esa tiene cosas muy feas.

— ¿Cuál es el presupuesto que nos dejó Renée? —murmuré, buscando con la vista algún lugar donde vendieran alguna malteada.

—Lo suficiente. —Asentí distraída, encaminándome por mi malteada—. ¡Hey, Alice! Te estoy hablando engendra —Rosalie me llamó.

—Vayamos a comer algo, te lo ruego —gemí.

A regañadientes, Rosalie aceptó mi propuesta. Tomamos asiento en una mesa pequeña, exhaustas, y nos pusimos a ver la carta. Pedimos dos malteadas de frambuesa y una porción de papas fritas para acompañar. ¡Éramos unas cerdas!

—No le digas a Bella que estamos comiendo esto —murmuró Rosalie echándose una papa a la boca—. Si se entera, vamos a perder el poco respeto que nos ha tomado en este periodo de tiempo.

—Completamente de acuerdo —dije con un suspiro, tomando de mi malteada.

—Espero que todo el sacrificio valga la pena —comentó Rose, una vez que terminamos de comer.

—Se va a ver preciosa. Créeme. Sólo tenemos que buscar el vestido adecuado.

— ¿Crees que nos odie? —Rosalie suspiró, llevándonos a otra tienda. Nos dirigimos a la sección de vestidos. Teníamos que encontrar tres. Nosotras teníamos algunos pero no queríamos usarlos otra vez—. Digo, parecemos ogros tratando de hacerle vestir cosas que no quiere… ¿Crees que le guste Edward?

Ambas nos pusimos a revolotear entre las prendas que estaban en exhibición.

—Yo creo que sí. Le brillan los ojitos cuando lo ve —dije con ternura.

—Yo igual. Creo que hicimos bien en apostar a favor de Edward. Espero que Bella pueda enamorarlo. —Rosalie tomó un vestido verde con detalles y bordados en color dorado y me lo enseñó.

—Ugh, no. Parece de hadita —reclamé, horrorizada. Rosalie rodó los ojos y siguió buscando.

—Creo que Bella merece a alguien que le haga feliz, o sea, sí, lo merece. Pero… Edward es perfecto para ese papel. Yo los amaría juntos.

—Nos queda esperar, Rose. Nos queda esperar… Es gay, después de todo. No podemos esperar que terminen juntos de un día para otro.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Soy impaciente por naturaleza. Ay, Dios. ¿Por qué siempre los mejores son gays?

—O con novia —me quejé.

—O travestis.

—O metrosexuales, como Emmett.

— ¡Oye! —me riñó. Solté una carcajada, sin poder evitarlo.

—Pero tenemos a Emmett y a Jasper. Ellos son bastante buenos para ser hombres, tienen más cerebro que la media de la población —apuntó ella.

—Sí. Creo que tenemos buen ojo. —Sonreí.

El rostro de mi compañera pareció pasar por todas las expresiones posibles: su rostro cambió de la confusión a la ilusión, luego de eso a una euforia extrema. Rosalie pareció haber hecho un hallazgo.

— ¡Este de acá es perfecto para Bella!

.

.

.

—Déjense de pavadas —reclamó—. ¡Destápenme los ojos, es una orden! ¡O voy a ir a sus casas de noche a pintarles el cabello de color verde limón!

— ¿Quieres dejar de impacientarte, niña? —respondí, sin mucha paciencia.

— ¡Mary Alice Brandon!

—Ya, ya está. Abre los ojos.

Me mantuve en el umbral de la puerta junto a Rosalie, mientras Bella caminaba en dirección a su cama. Era el día del baile, y el día anterior nos habíamos pasado la tarde comprando, para venir luego a dejarle el vestido a Renée, y luego Bella nos contó sobre su bizarra experiencia con Anthony Miller. Habíamos dado con el vestido perfecto para Bella, y los de nosotras también. Nuestro plan era poner bonita a Bella ahora. Si iba a ir con Edward, —y esperaba que no como amigos—, teníamos que sacarle provecho a la situación.

— ¿Esto es para mí? —Bella apenas podía contener la emoción. Rosalie se asomó hacia el pasillo de la casa y llamó a Renée con la mano. Ella, quién estaba asomada por la puerta de su habitación, salió con la cámara para poder grabar a Bella poniéndose emocional. Momentos tan valiosos como ese sólo se daban un par de veces en la vida, señores.

Renée se acercó a nosotras, y pasó a ponerse atrás de Bella. Ella con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, se puso a observar su vestido azul con bordados negros, que simulaban unas flores delicadas y antiguas. El cuello del vestido era en forma de "v", y era sin mangas. Si nuestros cálculos no fallaban, debería de llegarle más o menos hasta la rodilla. No tenía mucho vuelo, brillo y cosas, el corte era casi recto, un poco como campana, de hecho. Pero el color era tan eléctrico que quedaría bastante bien con su piel clarita.

Bella se llevó las manos a la boca, para luego darse vuelta con una sonrisa enorme que se transmitía a través de sus ojos. En el momento en que vio a Renée casi llorando, mientras la grababa, su rostro pasó de la más profunda alegría a la más grande exasperación

— ¡Mamá!

—Ay, mi Bellita está creciendo. ¡Su primer baile! ¡Su primer baile formal, por el amor de Dios! Estoy orgullosa, Alice, Rosalie… —Renée nos enfocó a nosotras, hice una señal de "paz" con la mano, mientras Rosalie no dejaba de preguntar si se veía bien o no.

—Ya, basta. En serio, esto es demasiado. —Bella pareció enfurruñarse de repente.

—Oh, no, no, no… Señorita, voy a documentar cada momento de esto. —Renée parecía empeñada en grabar todo, literalmente.

Bella se tapó la cara mientras Renée le pedía que sonriera a la cámara. Me reí.

— ¡Basta, mamá!

—Chicas, déjenla bonita. Es necesario, les juro que necesito ver esto. Son las cuatro, Edward llegará más tarde. Así que yo voy a preparar un tecito mientras ustedes se arreglan.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Faltan cuatro horas! —lloriqueó Bella.

—Exacto. ¡Volveré con galletitas! —Renée salió de la habitación, mientras le encargaba la cámara filmadora a Rosalie. Ella sonrió perversamente mientras Bella intentaba huir de la habitación.

—Oh, no, no, no. ¡Tú te quedas aquí! Ya verás que quedarás bonita, pequeño querubín —bromeé, tirándola del brazo. Senté a Bella frente a su tocador, dejando que observara su rostro ojeroso y de aspecto cansado—. No te preocupes, quedarás preciosa —le animé.

Bella sonrió a medias, mientras Rosalie dejaba el vestido mío y el de ella junto al de Bella, todo a la vez mientras grababa. El de Rosalie era negro y bien ajustado, muy sencillo, sin brillos ni bordados. Un buen collar a juego quedaría bien. Por otro lado, el mío era de un violeta pálido, un poco más largo y suelto que el de Bella.

—No era necesario que hicieran tanto alboroto…

— ¡Que comience la tortura! —chilló Rosalie, levantando las manos. Aplaudí con entusiasmo mientras Bella ponía los ojos como platos.

Ay, esta Bella. Una tortura por ahora, acercamiento a las alas de Cupido después.

¡Como que me llamo Alice Brandon voy a hacer que Isabella Swan vuelva hétero a Edward Cullen! O al menos bi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

¡Bien, este es el Outtake POV Alice que les prometí! ¿La siguen odiando? jajaja. Ustedes podrán odiarla pero yo amo a Pixie, así que no me contradigan haha

¿Ven que no es tan mala? O al menos eso digo yo, je

Bueno, se preguntarán a qué se debe el adelanto del cap, y la cosa es que mi abuelito tuvo una especie de "accidente", así que mi familia no está muy bien. De hecho, yo tampoco lo estoy. Pero no había contestado sus reviews y cuando lo hice me volvió la sonrisa. Fue muy lindo leerles todo lo que no había respondido en dos semanas, no sé, me pusieron contenta por un minuto. Incluso me reí con alguno comentarios e hiperventilé hahaha

En fin, mañana no estaré en mi casa porque mi abuelito está grave, y a mí me toca contener a mi mamá en estos momentos, así que bueno, comprenderán. Igual creo que están felices por haberme adelantado haha (?)

No se asusten porque la inspiración el sentido del humor no se me va, así que el siguiente cap va a sacarles muchas risas *promesa de meñique*

Sé que el capítulo es corto pero es un outtake, so, yep

El siguiente capítulo es Edward, la cita, y el baile. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Tengan un buen fin de semana!

PD: lamento haber hecho esta nota tan larga...

Mordiscos a todas,

-Vale


	10. 8: Baile de primavera

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bla, bla, bla… la historia es mía, bla, bla, bla… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, bla, bla, bla… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

**Disfruten, queridos querubines :D**

**.**

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Swan's Brand New Acid Test:**

**(La prueba de fuego de Bella Swan).**

**.**

**Capítulo dedicado a mi abuelito Lucho. Te quiero mucho viejito lindo.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8:** Baile de primavera.

.

—Deja de moverte, ¡caramba, Bella! ¡Basta! —Los gritos de Alice no me dejaban tranquila. Sólo rogaba para que Edward llegara de una vez.

— ¡Bella! Ya te lo dijo Alice, no me obligues a tomar medidas serias. —Rosalie se notaba estresada. Bien, se lo había ganado. Nunca dije que iba a ser fácil domar a esta potra salvaje. Eh… sí.

Porque estaba vestida como una barbie. Literalmente. El cabello suelto no me molestaba mucho, pero las medias me picaban. No sabía qué me habían echado en las piernas, pero, Dios, ardía como los mil demonios.

—Alice… ¿qué rayos me pusiste en las piernas? —lloriqueé, rascándome.

—Loción, Bella. Loción perfumada. Duh. —Alice rodó los ojos, exasperada.

— ¿Es hipoalergénica, siquiera? —Estaba que me sacaba las medias. Sólo empeoraban la comezón.

—Carajo… ¡Arriba, vamos al baño! —Alice me tomó de un brazo, llevándome arriba. Tropecé tres veces en la escalera, tacos asquerosos. Me los descalcé mientras corríamos a mi baño. Oí gritos histéricos de Renée desde debajo, en la cocina, pero no podía distinguir muy bien qué significaba. Me quité las medias mientras iba por un paño húmedo para quitarme la cosa que me había aplicado Alice. Una vez que se hubo aliviado la sensación, iba a echarme de mi crema dermatológica para situaciones de emergencia.

Rosalie y Alice pusieron cara de pánico cuando escuchamos la voz de Renée:

— ¡Edward va subiendo, chicas! ¡Le dije que estaban arriba!

Casi lloré.

— ¡Salgan de aquí, shu, shu! —les espanté—. ¡Distráiganlo!

Rosalie empujó a Alice y ambas salieron de mi habitación. La comezón iba aminorando.

Me miré en el espejo y noté que mis piernas estaban todas irritadas, maldije a Alice con todo mi corazón mientras buscaba algo con lo que cubrir mi desastre. Encontré unas medias oscuras que llegaban hasta poco más abajo de la mitad de la pierna. Lo bueno era que combinaban con el vestido azul.

Mandando a Rosalie a la esquina, de paso, me calcé mis zapatillas sin caña. Por suerte, eran de color negro, sólo me quedaba esperar que no lo notaran.

— _¡Eddie! Te ves muy guapo. ¿Cómo ha estado Bree?_

Cuando estuve lista, tomé un poco de aire y abrí la puerta. Alice y Rosalie estaban de espaldas a mí, conversándole a Edward de no sé qué cosa.

Cuando alcé la vista, Edward me estaba sonriendo animadamente. Se abrió paso entre Alice y Rosalie, y se acercó para besar mi mejilla.

—Hey.

—Hey —saludé.

—Aw —dijeron las dos a mis espaldas. Les fulminé con la mirada.

Edward me guió escaleras abajo y, cuando nos miramos de reojo, ambos notamos lo incómoda que era la situación. Soltamos una risita nerviosa y, cuando nos íbamos a apresurar a salir, con Alice y Rosalie pegadas a nuestras espaldas, Renée nos sacó una foto a los cuatro.

Probablemente, la peor foto de la historia. El flash nos sorprendió, lo cual me hizo hacer una mueca terrible.

En ese instante, llegaron Emmett y Jasper, quienes saludaron a Renée con un beso en la mejilla. Ella no pudo evitar sacarles una foto juntos.

—Posa junto a mí, mi amor —bromeó Jasper. Edward y yo tratamos de contener la risa por lo bizarro que resultaba todo esto.

—Consigan una habitación —dije, cuando Emmett y Jasper estaban haciendo como que iban a besarse.

— ¡UGH! Él es mío, traidor —chilló Alice, abalanzándose contra a Emmett, apuntándole con el dedo. Rosalie rodó los ojos y fue a situarse con Emmett.

—Bien, bien, bien. Todos juntos. —Renée enfocó con la cámara. Edward puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, quería llorar. Posamos los seis con una gran sonrisa, o al menos, mi mejor intento de sonrisa.

—Ahora una de Alice y Jasper —pidió ella, espantándonos a los demás. Ellos sonrieron, abrazándose, y Renée capturó la imagen. Luego llamó a Emmett y Rosalie, y finalmente nos sacó una a Edward y a mí. Después pidió una de Rosalie, Alice y yo. Luego una de los chicos. Cuando dijo que quería sacar otra, la mandamos a volar, dejándole un beso en la mejilla y corrimos a nuestros autos antes de que siguiera con la sesión de fotos.

Me subí al volvo de Edward, en el asiento del copiloto, sintiéndome victoriosa. ¡No habían notado mi cambio de zapatos!

—Lamento eso, Renée no suele verme ir a fiestas, digamos que es el momento de su vida. —Me reí. Escuché la carcajada de Edward una vez que cerró mi puerta. Rodeó el vehículo y se situó en el asiento del piloto.

—No te preocupes, fue divertido. —Me sonrió—. ¿Cómo has estado, Bells? —preguntó.

—Bien… cansada de las dos engendras —comenté, riendo.

—Sí… Kate estuvo insistiendo en que usara ciertos conjuntos de ropa para hoy. No tengo muy buen sentido de la moda… aunque sea gay. —Se rió.

— ¿Me estás bromeando? —Mi voz se notaba sorprendida. Y así era, es que, ¡Dios!, ¡he vivido toda mi vida engañada!

—Soy muy inseguro para ver qué usar. —Edward negó con la cabeza, encendiendo la radio.

En ese momento, comenzó a sonar "Twist and shout", de The Beatles.

—_Well, shake it up, baby, now_ —cantó Edward.

—_Shake it up, baby_ —respondí, también cantando bajito. Nos miramos un minuto, y comenzamos a reír.

—_Come on, come on, come on, come on, baby now!_ —casi gritamos.

—No sabía que tenías tan buen gusto. —Sonreí, bajando la ventana para sacar mis manos por ella. La música seguía llenando el aire.

—Soy un poco ñoño para el gusto de los demás —dijo él—. A veces se ríen de mí, porque escucho la música que escuchaba la abuela Lizzie.

—Yo soy partidaria de los oldies. —Alcé mis manos, en señal de derrota.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, había un montón de parejas besándose, lo cual fue incómodo.

Edward se estacionó junto al Mini Cooper de Jasper y caminamos los seis hasta la entrada del gimnasio, en el cual estaba toda la decoración que había hecho el comité de preparación.

Cada pareja que entraba se sacaba una foto en un arco que había, lleno de flores y maripositas que rezaban: "¡La primavera se acerca!".

Una vez que los chicos pasaron, nos esperaron detrás del fotógrafo. En ese momento, Alice pegó el grito en el cielo:

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan estás usando zapatillas!

Edward y yo rompimos en risas, y en ese momento notamos el cegador flash de la cámara.

—Ay, qué lindos —dijo el fotógrafo. Pasamos de largo, pero antes de que pudiera huir, Alice y Rosalie me estaban persiguiendo.

— ¡Bella! No tienes remedio, no tienes remedio…

— ¡¿En qué momento te cambiaste?!

—Pensamos que habías madurado…

—Me cambié mientras me estaba sacando la maldita loción NO-HIPOALERGÉNICA que Alice tuvo la ocurrencia de aplicarme. Se me irritaron las piernas, por lo que busqué unas medias oscuras, y como el afiche decía claramente que era un evento semi-formal, pues me puse zapatillas. ¡Y nadie puede pararme!

Edward, riendo, me tomó del brazo y les hicimos unas cuantas morisquetas a las chicas mientras corríamos, quienes seguían mirándome con indignación.

Corrimos en dirección a la sección de bebidas. Había una mesita con todos los vasitos de plástico, el ponche y algunas cosillas para picotear.

Había profesores con cara de funeral mientras los chicos se aproximaban a la pista de baile. Con Edward nos situamos ahí un minuto mientras tomábamos aire.

Me agaché para atar mis cordones, entonces Edward se agachó un poco y se acercó a mi oído:

—Qué bueno que viniste con zapatillas. —Pude sentir la risa en su voz—. Esa es la Bella rebelde que quiero ver.

Me paré, girándome en su dirección. Nos miramos un minuto hasta que notamos a un chico que venía con una cajita de jugo de un litro. El cabello rubio resplandecía mientras nos daba la espalda. De alguna forma, le reconocí.

— ¿Newton? —pregunté.

Mike se dio vuelta con rapidez. Vi la cajita de jugo derramando algo sobre el ponche. Mi boca formó rápidamente una "o", mientras le apuntaba con el dedo. Tiró la cajita a la basura, porque ya estaba vacía. Se acercó a mí con cautela y me rogó con los ojos.

— ¡Bella! No le digas a nadie, yo…

— ¿Estabas poniéndole alcohol al ponche? —Edward frunció los labios.

—No le digan a nadie, si me pillan me expulsarán.

Con Edward nos miramos un minuto. Me reí estrepitosamente mientras Alice y Rosalie, junto con Jasper y Emmett, se acercaban a nosotros.

—Bien, Mikey, esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

.

.

.

— ¡Apúrate, Bella! —dijo Alice, quien estaba en el baño.

—Ya voy —contesté de mala gana, llevando la bolsa discretamente.

— ¿Edward, Emmett y Jasper están afuera, no? —dijo Rosalie, quitándome el paquete.

—Están haciendo un buen trabajo como guardias. —Asentí.

—Perfecto. —Alice ayudó a Rosalie a liberar el paquete. Un vestido rojo, como de gala, era sostenido entre las chicas.

— ¿Es talla XL, cierto? —Rosalie preguntó, observando la perfecta costura.

—Lo usó Lindsay para la ópera que tuvimos que preparar en el taller de teatro —respondió Alice, con seguridad—. Sé que le va a quedar a este idiota.

— ¡Hace frío!

— ¿Quieres que vaya donde la señorita Coleman, Newton? —espeté, arqueando una ceja. Oí a Mike quejarse detrás de la puerta del baño. Rosalie le tiró por arriba el vestido—. ¡Procura no mojarlo con el inodoro!

—Si me ven en el baño de mujeres…

—Será tu fin, sí. Ahora póntelo rápido antes de que vaya a buscar a una inspectora para que vea el desastre con el ponche.

—En serio, Mike. Vas a embriagarlos a todos. —Alice negó con la cabeza. Yo le guiñé un ojo. ¡Estaba más que orgullosa con mi descubrimiento! Ahora sí que iba a tener con lo que regodearme hasta fin de año.

— ¿Cómo vamos con ese vestido, Newton? —susurré con voz cantarina.

— ¿Dónde carajo se pone la cabeza? —lloriqueó.

—A ver, ya basta de tonterías. —Alice abrió la puerta del cubículo en el que estaba Mike—. ¡No hagas así! ¿Crees que me importa ver tu cuerpo paliducho? Oh Dios, deberías ir al solárium con urgencia.

Al minuto después, Mike salió con el vestido rojo de ópera.

Rompí en carcajadas estrepitosas.

— ¡Esto sí que vale oro! Chicas, quiero una foto con el rey.

Rosalie tomó la cámara mientras me situaba junto a Mike. Se veía irritado.

—No te quiero, Swan. Fuchi.

—Yo sí. ¡Puedo sentir la química!

Y la foto quedaba con mi rostro poniendo una falsa cara de sorpresa, mientras levantaba mi mano derecha con el dedo pulgar arriba. Y Mike… era Mike. Serio. Con un hermoso vestido.

.

.

.

Salimos del baño de chicas con la cara llena de risa. Edward me tomó del brazo, mientras dejábamos que Mike pasara. Emmett le silbó, al igual que Jasper.

—Recuerda el trato, Mikey —chillé en su dirección. Mike se alejó con el bolso que contenía su ropa. Quería llorar de tanto reír. Chocamos palmas con Edward, mientras nos dirigíamos de nuevo a la mesa con comida. ¡Se me antojaban unas papas fritas!

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, Jacob llegó donde nosotros. De la mano llevaba a una chica que en mi vida había visto. O quizás sí…

— ¡Bella, Edward! —Jacob nos saludó, con ánimo. Hicimos lo mismo de vuelta—. ¡Les presento a mi cita! Nessie Duncan.

¿La chica era de las porristas? ¿Jacob con una porrista? Oh cielos, esta era una buena.

—Hey —saludé a la chica, estrechando manos. Luego de un silencio incómodo, saqué un poquito de papas fritas cuando una canción lenta comenzó a sonar.

—Si nos disculpan… —Jacob guió a la chica a la pista, se posicionaron y se pusieron a bailar.

Edward y yo nos miramos con nerviosismo. Todos, abrazados, se acercaron a la pista, y comenzaron a mecerse. Había una banda en un escenario, en la cual un chico de cabello negro, muy alto y paliducho cantaba "Unchained Melody". Canción maldita. Cada vez que veía "Ghost", me iba al diablo llorando como media hora.

— ¿Bailas, Bella? —Edward susurró. Balbuceé algo inentendible.

—Yo, eh, esto... No sé bailar.

—Ven. Yo te enseño.

Entonces, Edward me rodeó por la cintura, y juntos caminamos a la pista. Miré con temor sus ojos, pero él se veía tranquilo. Puso mi mano en su hombro, luego la otra entre las suyas y, con la que le sobraba, la situó en mi cintura.

—Tienes que mecerte suavemente —me indicó, mientras él hacía lo propio. Fruncí los labios, nerviosa, tratado de seguirle el paso, aunque la canción fuera lenta.

_Lonely riverside, wait for me. Wait for me. I'll be coming home, wait for me._

—Tranquila, Bella. No te haré daño —susurró.

_Oh my love. My darling. __I've hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time…_

Me moví despacito de un lado a otro, como Edward me había indicado. Parecía un robot. Él simplemente soltó una carcajada y, tomándome muy despacio, me puso sobre sus pies. Me sentí como una niña pequeña de nuevo.

_And time goes by, so slowly. __And time can do so much. __Are you still mine?_

¡Estaba bailando! Le sonreí a Edward mientras me apoyaba en su hombro.

_I need your love, I need your love… Godspeed your love to me._

—Esto me da mucha vergüenza —musité, escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Edward. Oí su suave risa mientras nos mecíamos. Se sentía todo… tan bien. Tan puro. Tan todo…

—Pero Bella… No tienes por qué sentirte así.

— ¿No? —Alcé la vista suavemente mientras la canción finalizaba con los acordes finales. Oí aplausos a mi alrededor una vez que el chico terminó de cantar. Me bajé de los pies de Edward y ambos aplaudimos al mismo tiempo. Luego él me envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Cerré mis ojos.

—Pero claro, Bella. Somos amigos. —Edward me dedicó una sonrisa.

_¿Somos amigos?_

_Somos amigos._

_Amigos._

Oh… ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Me acaban de meter en la friendzone!

.

.

.

La música pop resonaba en el aire, mientras los chicos se iban a bailar. Solté un suspiro cuando miré el ponche.

— ¡Ahora tiene alcohol! Demonios —me quejé. Una pareja sacaba un poco y se lo tomó al seco. Se alejaron sonrientes, volviendo a su grupo de amigos.

— ¿Y si tomas un poco? No creo que te haga mal —murmuró Edward, sin verse muy seguro—. Yo tampoco sé, porque tampoco suelo beber.

Nos miramos un momento. Decididos, tomamos un vasito de plástico cada uno y nos acercamos un poco para poder servirnos. Nos miramos casi con terror mientras chocábamos copas y nos tomábamos el ponche de frutilla al seco.

.

.

.

— ¡FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —grité, bailando con Edward.

Todo eran luces de colores, música estrepitosa y gritos brutales por todas partes. Todo se veía borroso. Y con muchos colores. Sonreí mientras Edward y yo saltábamos como monos entre la multitud.

¿La fiesta estaba acabando? Oh, qué importa. Edward y yo estábamos saltando entre un montón de gente que no conocíamos. De pronto, alguien me tiró de las orejas pero no dejé de saltar.

— _¿Bella? Pero qué…_ —La voz de Alice se oía borrosa. Muy borrosa. ¿Traía un pony para mí? Bella quiere un pony rosado para atropellar gente.

— _¿Edward?_ —Escuché a Rosalie.

—No me griten —balbuceé.

—_Están borrachos como una cuba._ —Oí una voz masculina.

—_Oh, cállate Emmett. _

—_Y así concluye el baile de primav…_ —Una voz decía, pero estaba muy cansada como para olfatearla.

— ¡Todos a la casa de Ben!

— ¡Post fiesta con Ben, post fiesta con Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

Muchos gritos inundaron el gimnasio mientras la gente se iba.

¿Post fiesta con Ben? ...Oh Dios. Miré a Edward, y con un asentimiento de cabeza, salimos corriendo detrás de la multitud en dirección al auto. ¡Teníamos que ir! ¡Post fiesta con Ben para todos!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sé que muchos de ustedes tienen que estar como wut, pero bueno, ¡es la primera borrachera de Bella y Edward! van a ocurrir cosillas interesantes en el siguiente capítulo.

Y bien, les agradezco a todas la preocupación por mi abuelito, pero ya estoy tranquila porque falleció el viernes pasado y bueno, estoy contenta porque su enfermedad era bien jodida, entonces me alegra saber que finalmente descansó luego de tantos años con hemiplegia. Así que, nada. Estoy bien, tranquila, preocupada por mi mamá más que nada. ¡Gracias a todas por el apoyo y el cariño porque de verdad lo aprecio mucho!

Nos estaremos leyendo si Dios quiere la próxima semana.

¡Mordiscos!

-Vale


	11. 9: ¿Postfiesta en la casa de Ben?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bla, bla, bla… la historia es mía, bla, bla, bla… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, bla, bla, bla… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

.

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Swan's Brand New Acid Test:**

**(La prueba de fuego de Bella Swan)**

**.**

**Capítulo 9: ****¿Fui a una post fiesta en la casa de Ben?**

**.**

—Vamos, Cullen. Conduces como mi abuela —regañé mientras Edward intentaba encender el auto.

—No sé dónde está el hoyito de la… ¿cómo se llamaba esa cosa que sirve para encender un auto? —susurró subiendo la voz a un tono excesivamente chillón.

— ¿Empezaba con "L"? —Vale, estaba confundida.

—No encuentro la cosa para encajarla y encender esta cosa —balbuceó.

Cerré mis ojos y esperé.

—Vamos, Cullen, eres mejor que eso. ¿Aunque te ves súper lindo cuando frunces el ceño? —dije, mirándolo. Ahora estaba apoyada sobre el tablero del auto.

—Mike Newton tiene un buen trasero —dijo él.

—Sí, es verdad. Yo soy muy plana. —No había forma de refutar eso.

— ¡A ver, a ver! —¿Era esa la voz de Alice o la de Rosalie? Era femenina, sin duda. A no ser que Emmett hubiera decidido convertirse en travesti por una noche—. Están demasiado ebrios como para conducir así.

— _¿Acaso creen que vamos a dejarles andar en auto de esta forma?_ —añadió otra voz.

_—Hombre, mira sus caras. ¿Puedo sacarles una foto y subirla a facebook?_

_—Te recuerdo que tienes a Renée en facebook. Nos mataría por fomentar este tipo de comportamiento._

_—Ah, sí. Y Charlie es policía._

_— ¿Se__ quieren callar?_ —preguntó una vocecilla irritada.

Sentí como un brazo me sacaba del auto. Distinguí a Emmett sonriéndome un poco. Sus brazos me sujetaron con fuerza pero a la vez delicadamente mientras me ponía en el asiento trasero. Noté también como Edward era situado por Rosalie a mi lado. Él se reía mucho, y era contagioso.

Alice se puso en el asiento del conductor.

Quizás los chicos irían a buscar sus propios autos.

—Bien, ¿post fiesta con Ben? —dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras Edward me contagiaba sus carcajadas.

— ¡Post-fiesta con Ben! —gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

Había luces de colores por todos lados. Podía recordar la vez en la que había ido a la casa de Mike con los chicos, y me estaba perdiendo de mucho. ¡Ahora por fin podía ver las cosas claramente!

Tenía que dejar de preocuparme por las cosas, estresarme y tratar de ser tan perfecta todo el tiempo. ¡Iba a ser una noche loca!

Me bajé del volvo con Edward colgado a mi lado. Pude sentir luces blancas en mi dirección, risas bobas y murmullos que, por el ruido de la música, apenas podía distinguir.

_—Emmett, eres un infeliz. Borra esa, sale con los ojos muy hinchados._

_—Les voy a mostrar esto a sus hijos algún día_ —añadió otra voz.

Entramos todos juntos a la casa de Ben. Parecía que sus padres no estaban. Estaba lleno de parejas besándose sin control, vasos tirados en el suelo y comida por todas partes. No estaba segura de cómo se había armado tanto alboroto en tan poco tiempo, pero de verdad me causaba gracia y mucha emoción ver donde estábamos.

Vi a alguien muy moreno colgado de la tipa del cabello con onditas. ¡Jacob!

Corrí hacia él con Edward a mi lado. Me hice una coleta alta con una bandita que andaba trayendo, así la mata estaría controlada y no me molestaría en la noche. Todavía andaba con el vestido y las converse, así que no me podía molestar.

—Herrrrrrrrmano —saludé. Levanté mi mano para hacer mi saludo de mano con Jacob, pero le vi abrir la boca con una gran "o". A mi lado, aparecieron Alice y los demás, sonriendo como idiotas. Apenas me pude concentrar como para chocar palmas con Jake. Sentí un leve mareo, pero pronto se pasaría.

—Bella, pero qué…

— ¡CONGA! —grité, antes de tomar la mano de Edward y salir disparados de allí. Nos dirigimos al grupo de estudiantes que estaba haciendo una fila, cantando la canción del limbo. Me agarré de la cintura de alguien más, mientras Edward tomaba la mía.

¡Esta era la mejor post fiesta a la que alguna vez había asistido!

—Hey, Bella. —Jacob me tomó del brazo, arrastrando a Edward conmigo. Abracé a este último, colgándome de él.

— ¿Jake? Dame un poquito de eeeeeso —dije alzando un poco el tono de voz, acercándome a su vaso que contenía una cosa rosada.

—Bella, no sabes beber…

—Ah, cállate. —Le quité el vaso y antes de que pudiera reclamar de alguna forma, me lo bebí al seco.

—Alice, llévala a casa… —Jacob puso una mueca de horror mientras yo tosía y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¡Uy! Ese estaba fuerte.

—Jacob, Jakey, Jake… —Alice respondió tomando su hombro con suavidad—, documentaremos esto y se lo mostraremos a los hijos de Bella. Ya verás que esta es, lejos, la mejor decisión que podrás tomar en tu vida.

Me alejé con Edward al bar y le serví un vaso de alguna cosa que estaba en alguna botella. Cuando terminé de servirle a Edward, noté que la botella se había quedado vacía.

A mi lado, llegó un chico moreno y, observando mi mano con la botella de whisky o posiblemente de alguna otra cosa, me lo quitó.

— ¡Juguemos a la botellita!

.

.

.

En menos de cinco minutos me vi envuelta por un grupo de desconocidos, además de Alice, Rosalie, Jacob y los demás. Incluyendo la chica que andaba con Jake en el baile.

Ben tomó la botellita y la hizo girar rápidamente sobre una superficie regular, posiblemente una bandeja.

Todos comenzaron a hacer ruiditos de expectación mientras la botellita giraba y la música estruendosa hacía un bochinche excepcional.

La botella apuntó a una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos de un color que en mi estado, y por la lejanía, no pude distinguir.

— ¡ANGELA! OH DIOS —gritaban todos mientras le daban empujoncitos de ánimo. La botella volvió a girar hasta que se detuvo en el mismísimo Ben.

Ambos, aparentemente estaban solteros, así que parecía no haber problema con el beso.

Comenzamos a hacer ruiditos mientras ellos se acercaban y se daban un beso bastante jugoso. Me reí y escondí mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward, sin querer ver.

Cuando el beso terminó, todos aplaudieron y los chicos que estaban alrededor hicieron alboroto. Angela pareció sonrojarse un poco, pero pudo controlarlo mientras otro giraba la botella nuevamente para escoger víctima.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos —decía Jake.

La botella finalmente se detuvo en Rosalie. Jake bufó. Ella, soltando una risa, la hizo girar de nuevo para ver a quién tenía que besar.

— ¡Oye! Ella es mía, lo dejo en claros, ilusos —dijo Emmett, tomando a Rose por la cintura. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la botella le indicó a él, lo cual le dio la total libertad de… besarla de una forma poco decorosa para tanto público.

— ¡Consíganse una habitación! —dijo alguien, cuando por fin se estaban separando. Hice una mueca de asco y como que me disparaba en la sien con una pistolita cuando me hicieron a mí girar la botella.

Casi me fui de espalda cuando la botella me indicó a mí. Finalmente estaba siendo un poco consciente de mis actos, pero en ese momento alguien me pasó un vaso para animarme, lo cual me hizo tomarme el contenido al seco.

Escuché una serie de "uuuuh" cuando la hice girar de nuevo. No supe si era el alcohol o qué, pero no noté cuando la botella finalmente se detuvo. Traté de concentrarme y, cuando enfoqué la visión, la botella indicaba a Edward, que estaba sentado junto a mí.

Rosalie y Alice hicieron una gran "o" con la boca, mientras Jasper se reía a más no poder. Emmett se mordió el labio, expectante a mi reacción.

Me giré en dirección a Edward, que me miraba tranquilo. ¿Quizás habíamos bebido demasiado?

— ¡Denme una! —gritó Edward. Le pasaron un vaso, con algo adentro y se lo tomó al seco, como yo. Sacudió la cabeza haciendo una adorable mueca y, finalmente, me miró a los ojos.

Escuché una seguidilla de "¡el beso, el beso!", lo cual me hizo ponerme nerviosa. Sin embargo, antes de prolongar más el momento, tomé a Edward por la nuca y lo acerqué rápidamente.

No recuerdo a qué supo el beso. Supongo que sabía un poco a alcohol, locura y la adrenalina del momento, pero sobretodo los labios de Edward me parecieron dulces. Con cuidado deslicé mi mano libre por su mejilla y, luego de un segundo, Edward no pudo hacer nada más que tomarme por la cintura, acercándome a él.

¡Hombre, se suponía que era gay!

Los chillidos de expectación aumentaron, lo cual nos hizo soltar una risa mutua. Apoyé mi frente en la suya mientras dejaba el último beso corto sobre sus labios, el cual me respondió.

Finalmente hubo silencio.

Creo que el momento había sido demasiado íntimo, porque sin darme cuenta estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Edward.

Rápidamente y, muy avergonzada, me puse en mi puesto nuevamente, mientras las risas afloraban. Quizás fue mi gesto demasiado expresivo, o algo de lo que me había perdido. Cuando miré a Edward, pude sentir la expectación en su mirada, pero luego comenzamos a reír simultáneamente. Mientras me sentaba en mi puesto nuevamente, apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward mientras ambos nos reíamos y alguien se ponía a girar nuevamente la botella.

.

.

.

— ¡La fiesta no para! —gritó alguien con un micrófono.

— ¡LA FIESTA NO PARA! —gritamos de vuelta.

Seguimos con la botella un rato, pero ni a mí ni a Edward nos volvió a tocar. Jacob tuvo la oportunidad de besarse con su pareja, lo cual parecía estar bastante bien con él.

Luego de una seguidilla de bromas, gritos e idioteces por montón, un chico se hizo un espacio en el comedor y se armó un set de karaoke. Todos aplaudimos cuando encendió el aparato.

Alguien disolvió al grupito de la botella y, bueno, nos tuvimos que parar.

Edward no parecía incómodo por nuestro beso, y yo no lo estaba del todo. Estaba en un estado de éxtasis completo, sin soltar mi vaso que fielmente me había acompañado toda la noche.

— ¡Iniciemos la batalla de karaoke! —gritó el chico del micrófono. Gritamos con entusiasmo cuando el chico inició el programa que contenía las letras y el video musical que acompañaba la canción—. Este no es un karaoke normal, es un karaoke profesional, donde tendrán que darle al tono en que está siendo cantado el tema. Las notas aparecerán en pantalla junto a la letra. —Enseñó entonces el televisor de pantalla plana, el cual mostraba exactamente lo que él describía—. ¡Comencemos! Y no desafinen o encontraremos alguna penitencia para ustedes.

Una chica subió al escenario, como voluntaria. Al parecer estaba bastante sobria, porque su voz no me pareció ni un poquito desafinada. Cantó una canción de no sé quién, porque estaba demasiado pendiente mirando a Edward. Él lucía sereno, pero igualmente divertido mientras observaba a los chicos subir y cantar diversas canciones.

Luego de un rato, Edward tomó mi mano, y me guió hacia el micrófono, intenté escabullirme, pero alguien me pasó un vaso con algún contenido que no miré, sino que simplemente lo bebí hasta el fondo.

Me situé junto a él mientras el chico nos entregaba los micrófonos.

— ¿Ustedes son…? —preguntó el chico.

—Edward y Bella —respondió él por los dos.

— ¿Qué van a cantar? —inquirió este otro, nuevamente, enseñándonos la lista de canciones.

—Ladies' Choice —pidió Edward. Sentí como perdía el equilibrio, pero pude recomponerme cuando comenzó a sonar la melodía de _Hairspray_.

Miré a Edward de forma cómplice. ¡Le gustaban los musicales!

Edward comenzó y acercó el micrófono a sus labios:

—_Hey little girl with the cash to burn,__ well, I'm selling something you won't return… Hey little girl, take me off the shelf, 'cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself…_

Le miré un segundo hasta que tomé aliento y comencé a cantar.

—_Once you browse through the whole selection__, shake those hips in my direction!_

Nos reímos un segundo y comenzamos a cantar al unísono.

—_Bring it back if she never did see, take me home and then unwrap me, shop around with every dolar, Iv'e got be… __The ladies choice!_

Mientras coreábamos me puse a hacer un jandjive* con las manos, haciendo pasos de twist y rock n' roll que había visto en una película. Lo hice terrible.

Acto seguido, Edward me tomó por la cintura y juntos comenzamos a movernos como si estuviéramos bailando twist. Me giró para un lado y para el otro, y no estuve segura de cómo estaba haciendo todo eso, digo, no sé bailar…

Edward, mientras cantaba la última parte de la canción, me dio una voltereta en el aire, donde finalmente caí de pie, mareada a más no poder.

—_The ladies choice, choice, choice, choice… __The ladies choice_ —finalizó Edward pasando su mano por el cabello mientras yo me estabilizaba patéticamente. Sus pasos de Elvis habrían funcionado a la perfección como todo un matador, si no hubiera sido por mi culpa…

Repentinamente estaba vomitando sobre la alfombra de Ben. Y lo más chistoso es que todo daba vueltas y vueltas.

.

.

.

Desperté aturdida, en mi cama. Era de día, aparentemente. Pero Renée, Alice y Rosalie, me sacaron de un tirón de la cama.

— ¡Son las nueve! —me quejé—. ¡Ay, mi cabeza! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan! —gritó Alice—. Renée nos llamó y nos dijo que eran las tres de la tarde y tú seguías durmiendo. Eso es algo inhumano —dijo ella con horror.

— ¿De qué hablan? —susurré confundida. Todo me retumbaba en el cráneo. Si es que tenía uno… ¡Ay!

—Te emborrachaste en la casa de Ben, duh —ironizó Rosalie.

— ¿Que yo qué? —chillé. ¿Qué demonios pasó anoche?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jandjive es un bailecito con el que se golpean las manos y se usa preferentemente para el twist y rock n' roll. Pueden buscar videos en youutbe (:

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Yo me reí mucho escribiendo, y bueno, me fluyó de corrido. La inspiración estuvo latente todo el tiempo. ¿Qué creen que dirán Bella y Edward cuando se encuentren de nuevo? ¿Él recordará todo lo ocurrido? Estén atentas al próximo viernes :)

Y bueno, adelanté el capítulo dos días porque el viernes y jueves es feriado, así que voy a salir y tuve que adelantar la publicación xd

¡Espero les haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo!

Ah, y otra cosa que quería comentarles es que la próxima semana comienzo a subir reseñas a youtube de libros, ya que seré booktuber. Pueden buscar mi canal como "delibrosylavale" en youtube y se pueden suscribir :) ¡Espero verlas allí!

Mordiscos,

Vale.


	12. Outtake 2: Tarde de filosofía con Bree

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bla, bla, bla… la historia es mía, bla, bla, bla… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, bla, bla, bla… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

.

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Swan's Brand New Acid Test:**

**(La prueba de fuego de Bella Swan).**

**.**

**Outtake dos: ****Tarde de Filosofía junto a Bree.**

**.**

— ¿Que yo qué? —repetí.

Oh, esto tenía que ser una especie de sueño o alguna bobada por el estilo.

—No me mientas, Edward. Soy tu hermana… lo sé todo.

Bree me miró con suspicacia.

Vale, lo recordaba todo.

Todo.

Todo.

Pero no era mi culpa, no podía evitar ser tan blando como una esponja. Yo no quería que las cosas comenzaran y terminaran de esa forma, lo juro. Creo, de hecho, que todo lo que hice anoche fue lo más indecoroso que he hecho en toda la vida.

— ¿Cómo adivinaste? —Me senté en la cama y me acomodé bien las mantas. No fui capaz de mirar a Bree porque, caray, es mi hermana. Y que supiera que tengo una especie de lado salvaje que yo tampoco conocía, no me causaba gracia en absoluto.

—Emmett y Jasper te trajeron por la noche. Tienes suerte de que mamá y papá estuvieran dormidos porque, cielos, no sé si se hubieran reído o puesto a llorar —se burló ella.

—Definitivamente me habría ganado una buena.

—Estabas durmiendo muy tranquilo cuando llegaste, tus amigos son muy simpáticos. Me contaron que te desmayaste luego de que la chica que iba durmiendo en el auto… esto, eh… ¿Bella? Sí, ella. Ella vomitó y el olor hizo que te desmayaras.

Oh, Dios. ¿Me desmayé en público?

— ¡Van a pensar que soy una mariquita! —grité con horror—. Caray, rayos, rayos, rayos… ¡Tengo que pensar una forma de remediar todo lo que hice anoche!

—Nah, no creo que Bella recuerde lo que pasó entre ustedes. No… no creo.

Nos miramos mutuamente.

—No creo.

.

.

.

— ¡Vamos a salir! Cualquier cosa, recuerden que pueden llamarnos y volveremos.

—Esme, cielo, ¿les dejaste comida a los chicos, cierto?

Mi padre y mi madre salieron por la puerta conversando, mientras yo me quedaba solo con Bree. Esta iba a ser una tarde importante, y no lo decía porque Carlisle fuera a un almuerzo formal con el comité de-no-sé-qué-cosa.

Mi hermana era una muy buena chica. Pensar que había rechazado ir a Port Angeles a patinar con sus amigas, sólo por quedarse conmigo. Discutiríamos todo lo que me atormentaba desde la noche anterior.

Nos servimos dos platos de fideos con carne, y llevamos los platos a la sala de estar. Nos dejamos caer en la alfombra y, mientras tomábamos pequeños sorbos de bebida, discutimos la situación.

—No sé, no sé, de verdad no lo sé. No sé qué rayos le voy a decir a Bella cuando la vea el lunes —lloriqueé. No quería que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros. Llevábamos poco tiempo siendo amigos, y no podía creer que, con un poco de descontrol, nos hubiéramos ido al cuerno de esa forma.

—Pero ya fue, Edward —Bree me regañó mientras trataba de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

—Es que… no, no está bien. Todo está arruinado.

— ¡Basta, Edward! —chilló Bree, esta vez un poco más severa—. ¡Deja de estar asustándote por todo! Comienza a ser confiado. Aprende a decir groserías. ¡Compórtate, eres un adolescente!

—Bree, no me obligues.

—Di "carajo", o "joder". —Bree había dejado su plato en la alfombra y había puesto ambos brazos como jarra.

—No —me quejé, reclamándole de vuelta.

— ¡Dilo, Edward!

—Ya, ya, bien. ¡Carajo, joder!

— ¡Nos estamos entendiendo! —aprobó ella—. Ahora dime la verdad y necesito que seas honesto, por favor. Deja de lado todos tus prejuicios y lo que creas que eres.

— ¿Que diga qué? —balbuceé, intentando prestarle atención a mi tenedor.

— ¿Cómo… cómo sentiste el beso con Bella?

_Touché._

No… no me esperaba esa pregunta.

Pero… pero… ¿cómo describir aquello?

No tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta. Aunque Bella fuera completa y absolutamente adorable, lo cual es, no podría…

O quizás sí. Quizás sí podía.

Pero no, porque soy gay. Y no sé…

Pero sus labios eran dulces. Ella era muy dulce. Su olor a fresas, sus críticas ácidas, su cabello cayendo en cascada, su sentido del humor. La forma en que ella era conmigo. La forma en que es conmigo.

_¿Qué estoy diciendo? Eso lo hacen los amigos, idiota. Hablan de cosas y se ríen de cosas y pasan tiempo juntos._

Ok, quizás sí. Pero no podía negar la atracción. Cómo me había agradado tomar su mano para ayudarla a jugar bolos. Cómo nos habíamos mecido suavemente.

Pero yo la había jodido, (alégrate por mi uso de palabrotas, Bree), porque en un ataque de verborrea le había dicho que éramos amigos. ¡Aunque somos amigos, por supuesto!

Pero el punto no era ese. Fue su expresión, y entonces me di cuenta lo que había hecho. Había dejado en claro qué éramos, ¡pero sin querer! ¡De forma completamente inconsciente!

Porque compartimos, hablamos pavadas y nos reímos juntos. Eso hacen los amigos, pero también puede hacerlo una pareja. Y a pesar de que ella me agrada y la quiero por lo que es, sin importar qué tan poco tiempo lleve compartiendo conmigo… Me gusta.

Creo que Bella me gusta en ese sentido, pero no sé… ¿No se supone que soy gay? ¿No se supone que la dejé en la _friendzone_ sin querer hacerlo?

¡Soy un idiota y ahora parezco una nenita lloriqueando!

— ¿Ves lo que te digo? Creo que lo de haber bebido ponche con alcohol sin saber tomar alcohol y todo lo demás es una burrada. Si te gusta, quédatela.

—Pero no sé qué tanto, digo, soy _gay_, Bree. Y aunque fuera un gay reprimido o confundido, ella no me querría.

— ¡AJÁ! Estás pensando en las posibilidades, cosas completamente hipotéticas, PERO, que demuestran que, después de todo, ella sí te importa.

— ¡No me importa en ese sentido! —Negué repetidas veces con mi cabeza. No quería caer en el juego de ella, yo sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer.

—Edward, el que te haya gustado un chico, SÓLO UNA VEZ EN TODA TU VIDA, no indica que seas gay. Quizás te gustó él y nada más. Quizás eres la clase de chicos que se enamoran de la persona y no del físico. Nunca te ha gustado una chica, pero sí te ha gustado sólo un chico. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

—A veces las mujeres se comportan como imbéciles —repliqué.

—Al igual que los varones, cretino.

—Cállate, Bree —pedí, tomándome el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el dedo índice.

— ¡Si me haces callar es porque en parte tengo la razón! ¿O no? ¡Siempre lo supe, siempre lo supe! —chilló ella, levantando su plato para llevarlo a la cocina.

—No, Bree. ¡Tú no sabes lo que es no querer perder algo especial con alguien especial! —grité.

Me tapé la boca con lo que dije. Bree se quedó mirándome mientras dejaba el plato en el lavaplatos.

Pensé un minuto lo que dije. ¿Alguien especial? ¿Algo especial?

Yo… yo no podía. Yo no podía querer a Bella Swan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Okay, creo que ahora las cosas se van a complicar un poquiiiiiiiito. A lo largo de la historia hemos visto como Edward y Bella se llevan super y comparten algunas cosas. Pues bien, parece que Bella está cumpliendo su objetivo.

Sé que el outtake es cortito pero es lo que me nació escribir y no me gusta forzar los capítulos :) nunca sufro de bloqueo, porque tengo una imaginación muy activa, pero digamos que en este caso, bueno, me nació hacer un pequeño outtake EPOV.

Espero que les haya gustado, y dejado con la intriga de lo que va a pasar :o Edward es un loquillo confundido con su sexualidad y boeh, Bella no ayuda mucho en las cosas.

Nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana:D

Mordiscos,

-Vale

PD: Mi canal de youtube se inaugura la próxima semana porque soy tan burra que cuando estaba editando mi video, se me borró todo. TODO. kjxkhsf así que jodí y bueno, si les llama la atención ver mis reseñas y cosillas, búsquenme en youtube como "delibrosylavale", donde les aparecerá mi cuenta y pueden suscribirse :D

*corazones para todas aquí y gracias por los RR, sé que no he contestado pero los de este capítulo los contesto sí o sí, así que si tienen dudas... aprovechen n_n*


End file.
